Homecoming Court
by RedEclipse
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REVISED AND REWRITTEN.READ CHAPTER 19 FOR DETAILS. PLANNED TO BE REPOSTED BY OCTOBER. READ CHAPTER 19! SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. Simple enough right?  
  
Homecoming Court By: Red Eclipse  
  
Laying in the grass underneath the warm spring sun was pleasant that day. Sharing the grass with a big foldable black stage with screaming and crying over nominations was not. Kagome yawned and hit her friend seeing if she was awake, "Sango. Sango, what the hell are people yelling about?" Kagome inquired sitting up against her backpack she'd been using as a pillow.  
"Homecoming nominations." She yawned. Kagome mouthed the word 'oh' and slid back to the ground. Both Sango and Kagome had been up till one AM, IMing each other, and studying for tests. Screams and cries ensued form the crowd gathered ten feet away from the girls resting spot.  
"And the final nomination for homecoming queen is...." Kagome completely zoned out into her own little world. "........Kagome Higurashi!" painful cries were now heard from the herds of girls as the last name was announced. Girls started sobbing their mascara running down their faces.  
"Kagome!" Sango kicked her rather hard. "Kagome!"  
"What? That hurt! Meanie!" Kagome whined rubbing her arm.  
"You were just nominated for homecoming queen." Sango mumbled.  
"Do I have to do anything?" Kagome asked whining again.  
"Yeah you have to go to homecoming dance na na na na na na!" Sango stuck her tongue out. The speaker made a final announcement through the sobbing that was getting louder,  
"Congratulations to Kikyo Kurotaku, Kagura Wazuki, Ayame Secada, and Kagome Higurashi! Good luck ladies."  
"Ha HA your one of those ladies!" Sango shrilled. Kagome grumbled a shut up! The bell rang, but all the crying girls went to the bathrooms to wash the black marks off their faces and reapply the very goop that made the streaks appear in the first place.  
Walking through the hall was annoying. all the girls who were waiting to get into the bathrooms were glaring at Kagome for taking the last vote away from them. Kikyo stopped in front of Kagome and looked her up and down, sizing up her competition , then smirking, "Congratulations Kagome- chan, good luck. You just might need it." Kagome rolled her eyes when Kikyo walked away. "Little twit, I don't give a damn." she said out loud. Kagura emerged from a corner, holding a fan over her face. "You have the right attitude Kagome, but Kikyo only cares about winning. Don't let her hear you say such things or it could be your breaking point." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I don't care about winning, I want to know if there is any way I could get my name off the ballot." Kagome grumbled. "As long as Kikyo doesn't win. She really bugs me. We can't let a little 'twit' as you said, win. Good day." she disappeared, and Kagome raised her eyebrow again. "Weird" she mumbled. Not bothering to wait for Sango who had tried to get in the bathroom, Kagome walked down the hall to her English class. Her brother, Miroku, was around the next corner with his buddy Inuyasha. Miroku called her over. Rolling her eyes and throwing her head back she considered flipping him off and walking on, but her mother always guilt tripped Kagome on ignoring her twin brother. She walked over reluctantly sighing. She stopped in front of him and stared him directly in the eyes. He was dazed, on something. "Congratulations little sister." He tapped me on the forehead and tipped over starting to fall in to me, but his friend Inuyasha pulled him off. Miroku was laughing his head off. I mumbled a thanks, not bothering to correct him on the little sister mistake he made. I made an excuse that I was running late to class, and scurried away quickly, Sango could find me later.  
  
*Kagome's Point of View*  
"You wanna go to the Mall Kag?" That was a strange new habit of her's shortening my name down to three letters. Should I start calling her San?  
"Can't. I can't find my wallet or my cell phone and I'm getting a little worried." She blinked looking disappointed.  
"Wanna ride home then?" She asked. since I didn't have my own car. I had shared it with my twin brother, but he totaled it while high. So I was out of a car which sucks. I got in her car without nodding. I hate walking. Driving the five minutes it took to get to my house I rested my head on the window. A silver glint made me narrow my eyes. I thought I saw a silver car following Sango's red car. I call all cars 'cars' cause I have no idea what the hell they are. I only know them by there colors. I looked up and saw the car again. Maybe they just live on one of the streets around the shrine. I kept watching it though, curiosity driving me. The silver car was ten feet behind us, turning at every turn we did. It was beginning to freak me out. We took another turn now on the neighborhood where my grandfather's shrine was.  
Sango stopped in front of the shrine, and I piled out of the car with all my stuff thrown over my back. I looked to the end of the road and exhaled not seeing the car. I said bye to Sango and she drove off. The out of the corner of my eye I saw the silver car again. It passed by the shrine, driving slowly. I tried to see inside the car, but the windows were tinted a deep black. Shining in the sun. I turned and ran inside the house breathing hard. I walked into the living room and saw Miroku and Inuyasha in there. I walked behind the couches so I wouldn't be seen and scurried into the kitchen. Stuffed a cookie into my mouth and sat on the counter. Not knowing where my mother was. Miroku had had this strange guilty depressed look on his face, unlike the dazed one he had had at passing period. Inuyasha was staring at him, level-headed. It was strange he always seemed level-headed but he hung out with Miroku so he must be pot head too. The whole situation confused me. I decided to keep my spot on the counter munching on my cookie, and try to listen in on their conversation.  
"So your sure that's what Souta said?" I think that was Inuyasha. Souta was my oldest brother who dropped out of high school and was working with a bunch of guys on meth in construction. "Yeah." that was Miroku. "And your sure Naraku has it?"-Inuyasha. Naraku was a common name around my brothers and this violet eyed freak.  
"Yeah."-Miroku. "And your sure you mom went to press charges?"-Inuyasha. Okay now that was a strange thing to say. Why would my mom be pressing charges? "Yeah" –Miroku. "Shit. This isn't good. Where is she?"-Inuyasha. Now why would they say a thing like that. This conversation beginning to freak me out now.  
"I don't know, she's probably with her friend Sango at the mall or something, looking at dresses or some other girl thing."- Miroku. I stuck my tongue out, he should know me better then that. I'm not girly! But they both sounded concerned. Surprisingly about me.  
"Shit. Naraku could hurt her if he's angry. No innocent person should have to suffer because of the damn drug Naraku circulates."-Inuyasha. I jumped down from my counter spot and went to the fridge. Grabbing a coke and jumping back on the counter, I must have shook the can, cause when I went to open it.. "Gahh!" It sprayed coke all over me. That got Miroku and Inuyasha's attention and they came running into kitchen bursting out laughing at me soaked in the brown liquid. "Hi." I said growling at the laughing pot heads. And running into my room to change.  
Returning they were on the couches staring at me with sad looks on their faces. "Kagome, I need to talk to you." Miroku sad looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked and hesitantly sat down on the blue recliner. I mouthed a 'what' and sat back in the chair. "Souta sold your cell phone to Naraku. Then he regretted it and went back to Naraku and said it was yours. He said your name." He put he let his head hang down. He must be in withdrawal. "Inuyasha can you finish for me?" Miroku begged pathetically.  
"He told your mother and she decided to press charges on Naraku. Since Souta gave Naraku your name specifically Naraku might come after you." He said.  
"Kagome...." Miroku struggled to breath after he said the words. "... I'm... Check... ing. ... into a .. Methadone c..Cl...C...Clinic." Miroku collapsed on the ground.  
"Methadone? Methadone is for Heroin addicts. You got that far in your addiction?" I looked down at my brother. His breathing labored. He nodded weakly and tried to mouth a 'sorry'.  
"I'm taking him later this evening. Is there anyone else who should say goodbye to him?" Inuyasha asked me. I thought for a second, Sango had been a childhood friend to Miroku along with me. She'd had a crush on him before he got into the drugs and would probably like to say goodbye and god luck. But would she want to know how far his addiction had reached? I nodded walking to the phone.  
  
*Sango's Point of View*  
The phone rang when I was laying on the couch. I heard it, but I didn't want to get up. Kohaku could get it. Eventually the phone was answered and Kohaku walked into the room with the receiver. "It's Kagome." I mumbled thanks and grabbed the phone. Kagome sounded shaken up. "Hey Sango, it's Kagome. Can you come over?"  
"What's wrong?" I asked getting worried. "Inuyasha's taking Miroku to Methadone Clinic. None of will see him for a long time, so this is the only chance to say goodbye to him. I thought you'd like the chance to do so." 'Miroku' I thought. He was so nice when we all grew up together. 'Heroin?' "I'm on my way Kagome." I dropped the phone, yelled a goodbye to Kohaku, and dashed from the house The five minute drive between our houses was almost unbearable. "Miroku" "Miroku" "Miroku" I moaned wondering what happened to him. Sakura trees rushed by me in a whirl. "How could you get into Heroin?" The shrine came into view and I floored the car and jumped out barely turning the car off. I shoved the door open not bothering to knock and saw Miroku on the floor, moaning painfully on the ground. Kagome sat on the floor next to him staring down blankly. She looked like she was thinking of something else. She held his hand and Inuyasha was the only one that noticed my entry. He nodded to me. I walked further into the living room. Kagome looked up at me blankly. Miroku looked up to, his eyes blood shot. He smiled at me, and tried to talk. I saw his lips move, "Hi Miroku." I sat on the other side of him and took his other hand. He looked like he tried to say Sorry, but nothing came out. He tried to talk again and she heard him say a few syllables and her name.  
"Sango I L, I'm sorry." He coughed. Kagome got up and went to the kitchen returning minutes later with water. Placing the glass at the tip of his mouth, she ordered him to drink. He swallowed a gulp and coughed. I noticed the tears falling down Kagome's cheeks. Miroku reached his hand up and brushed the tears away form his sisters cheek. I realized I had been crying to when he did the same to me. His brush was tender and loving. Inuyasha left to make a phone call. Miroku opened his mouth to speak again, "Don't cry Sango, Kagome, I'm going to leave." He coughed and gestured for more water, "But I'll come back I promise." I wished he would Caress my cheek and sweep me up into his arm in a passionate embrace. I blinked and mentally slapped myself for having such thoughts.  
Inuyasha walked back in the room. "The clinic won't take him in until his been a day without Heroin, they said to watch him tonight and to bring him tomorrow morning." He said Kagome who nodded understanding.  
"Can we move him someplace more comfortable?" She asked. Not wanting her brother sleeping on the hardwood floor. I couldn't blame her.  
  
*Authors Point of View*  
Kagome brought a water basin into her brother's room after she'd heard him tossing. Sango was calling her brother and Inuyasha promised to come back to take Miroku to the clinic. She sat by his bed and dipped a wash cloth into the water. Pulling it out and wringing it, Miroku looked up at his sister, as she dabbed at his forehead. He was suffering from withdrawal. Having been addicted for so long. Indulging in the drug at least 4 times a day. Now only once. "Where's Sango?" He asked. Kagome blinked, "She's calling her brother." She thought about the look Sango had in her eyes as Miroku wiped her tears away. It was ten o'clock now. A whole day almost up, tomorrow being Saturday Miroku would enter the Methadone Clinic. They wouldn't see him for at least 3 weeks.  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I should have had my head clear to protect you. My little sister." He said. "Your not older then me." Kagome said smiling weakly. "I'm 2 hours older Na NA!" Kagome laughed weakly.  
  
A/N okay I need help does anyone know about the Homecoming stuff. I know absolutely nothing about. Is the homecoming queen the prom queen? When is homecoming? What does the queen have to do? Someone please explain the whole thing to me. I'm not into any of that so I don't know any of it. I'll be very grateful if someone could tell me. Review please tell me what you think of the story. If anyone likes it I'll continue then and only then, so tell me what you think. Next chapter-Reawakened Darkness, It'll explain a little of Inuyasha's past. Bye Bye! Thanks for reading! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. Simple enough right? Same as last time. Watch out I might sneak onto the computer late at night and say I do. Mu ha ha!  
  
Homecoming Court  
Reawakened Darkness  
By: Red Eclipse  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the house he had to find him. Where was the scum bag now? Walking to his car he spotted a silver car at the end of the block. "Lock your doors girls." He mumbled to himself, knowing Naraku's goons wouldn't go into a house this early in his plan. Fear ruled him as he circulated the drug that could destroy a person. He got into his car and started driving down the dark street. His phone rang. He stared at it knowing who it was. "What?" He growled.  
"You'll never find us, little brother."  
"Sesshoumaru. I wasn't expecting Naraku to get to you too."  
"When you left a comfy little position opened up. Lot's of cash, you're an idiot."  
"You're the idiot, your not worth it. Screw you." He hung up. Then he had a thought and pulled over. He dialed the Higurashi's number. The line was busy so he tried Miroku's cell phone, somebody was bound to be around him. A shaky voice answered, "Hello?"  
"Is this Kagome?"  
"Uh huh. Who's this?"  
"Inuyasha, Kagome I have to ask you something, have you seen any silver cars that seemed to be following you?"  
"Yeah. There was one following Sango's car when she gave me a ride home. It drove really slowly by the shrine, and had really, really dark black tinted windows. I couldn't even see a profile of any one in the car."  
"Naraku" he whispered.  
"I've heard that name too many times. Who is he?"  
"My cousin. Bye." He answered quickly and hung up.  
"..Bye" 'What a jerk.' Kagome thought returning to the living room to find Sango on the sofa just staring. She left her alone and went back to working on the scrapbook for Miroku. She picked up a picture and smiled. Sango, Miroku and herself were in a photo booth. Miroku kissed Sango's cheek in the first one a shocked expression on her face, and Kagome was bursting out laughing. In the next one Miroku had a red mark on his cheek and Sango had turned her back on him, Kagome was nowhere to be seen in the picture, but she remembered she had feel over from laughing so hard. Kagome sighed and clipped the pictures, placing them delicately into the album.  
  
Inuyasha drove down the street, wondering what to do next. Sesshoumaru was right he wouldn't be able to fine them. So what else could he do? He drove down to a shady looking ally, Naraku's old hideout. Nothing was there like he expected, just a whole lot of bums asleep. "Dammit Naraku." Inuyasha mumbled.  
His cell phone rang again, he just stared at it. It finally stopped and he picked it up to look at the number. Not the same as earlier when Sesshoumaru called. Inuyasha dialed the number and waited. A few moments later he hung up. "A payphone. That's how your operating now? That's how badly wounded you are?"  
  
***Flash back***  
  
"Inuyasha your cousins here." His mother appeared at Inuyasha's doorway.  
"Really Naraku's here? Really mom really?" The excited ten year old ran past his mother into the living room. She smiled and watched him run out of the room.  
"Yes Inuyasha, Yes. Calm down everyone will arrive soon." She said softly.  
"Naraku you're here you're here!" Inuyasha and Naraku ran outside to play, his mother watched from the kitchen window.  
"So Inuyasha what do you do for money?" Naraku asked his cousin.  
"Mom buys everything, I don't need money." Inuyasha looked confused by the question.  
"I don't mean that kind of money, I mean money for you. I'm making a lot of money be selling at school and I want to branch out. If your interested."  
"Why would I be interested?"  
"You know you can sell 'candy' and then buy your own toys and other stuff."  
"What kind of candy?"  
"The addictive kind Inuyasha. That what candy we are going to sell." Naraku laughed.  
"Why is it addictive?" Naraku laughed again.  
"So we can sell more of it of course. That's the way a business works. The more we sell the more we make. Its very simple, You'll learn with some training." Inuyasha stared blankly and continued pushing his plastic truck through the sandbox. His innocence fading away every passing second before he answered.  
"How much will I make?" He asked smiling as Naraku did.  
"Plenty, you'll make plenty."  
  
Later as the birthday party went on, Inuyasha opened his gifts. He received toys and clothes from many of the guests, and from Naraku a box of chocolate bars. Naraku came late at night to give him instructions.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
His phone buzzed in his pocket Inuyasha ignored it again. The message tone went off. Inuyasha sighed he really didn't want to have anything else to do with Naraku. He had sold drugs with Naraku for six years. When he finally got out, his half brother took his place. Inuyasha wanted blood, but lost track of Naraku. Then he began to affiliate himself with Naraku's customers.  
'Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. 747-3367 is not available at the moment. To leave your contact number press 5, please record your message after the tone.' "Come on just play the message already!" Inuyasha growled impatiently. Than the tone beeped, and he grew silent. 'You've been searching haven't you Inuyasha? It's a lost cause, like your brother said 'you'll never find us' A game of cat and mouse. I'll give you a tip, I don't like courts and who made me go to court? That's who we're after. We'll always be a step ahead.' The message ended.  
"Damn you, don't be so sure. I think I know exactly where you'll strike." He said to himself getting in the car.  
  
****** Head lights. There were headlights spreading across the room. Kagome heard car doors slamming. She got up and looked out the window and saw several large men get out of a silver car. The licence plate was spray painted over. Kagome looked around the room, Sango was on the floor in a sleeping bag. The men were huddled discussing something. One of them pointed toward the window then to the door. "Shit! Sango we have to go to Miroku's room, come on." Kagome said tugging at Sango's sleeping bag. Unsuccessful in waking her up, Kagome grabbed the corners of the sleeping bag and started dragging it down the hall. She pushed open Miroku's door and dragged the sleeping bag into the room.  
  
There was a decorative staff by his bed and Kagome ran to grab it, trying to arm herself with anything at all. She heard another car screech to a halt in front of the shrine a single door opened. There was a muted thump as if something was thrown against a car. The front door was broken down an there were footsteps running to the door. Kagome's breathing increased as her door was thrown open across the hall. Another set of foot steps dashed into the room. The two started cursing, as a final set was charging through the house, toward the previous two. Something was thrown against the wall in the hall. Kagome pressed her ear against the wall when she heard two people talking, "You work for Naraku don't you?" Kagome thought it sounded like Inuyasha, but Who was Naraku?  
"No.. please don't kill me." the was a noise that sounded like someone just got kicked in the gut. "Alright, alright man I do, please don't kill me." someone begged.  
"Where is he? What is Naraku operating out of?" "I don't know I swear, he sends all his messages and packages through Sesshoumaru, I swear. He only handles matters with his enemies." Inuyasha growled the name Sesshoumaru.  
"Get out of here now, take all the unconscious bodies with you, then drive away. No one has to know anything about any of this. Get out or I'll kill you." Inuyasha growled. Kagome heard dragging noises as the person who was in the house left. five minutes later a car started up and drove away.  
Kagome tried not to make a sound, wanting it all to disappear. She wanted Inuyasha gone, Miroku normal and dating Sango like what probably would have happened if he never turned to drugs. A tear fell down her cheek glinting, she took a sharp intake of air trying to fill her lungs, but only produced a choking gagging sound as the tears started to fall. She sobbed bitterly. The door creaked open. Kagome was hugging the staff close to her. Inuyasha bent down sitting cross legged in front of the crying girl. She lifted her head and glared at him. He stared at her with his violet eyes. "You blame me don't you?" he asked. Her eyes were slits.  
"What do you think?" she said choked out. He stood up and took the staff from her. "Something this weak won't protect you. Naraku's coming after you and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it."  
"Maybe it's better if I die. Everyone I once loved is hurt and I can't do anything to help them." She cried.  
"Sometimes it feels like its easier to give up, but giving up is too easy. You have to survive, We can take down Naraku that way."  
"I don't even know who Naraku is why is he attacking me?" "He was Miroku and Souta's..."  
"Don't say that name please." "Fine, Naraku was there drug dealer. Souta, sorry, he sold your phone to Naraku for drugs. Later he regretted it, and asked for it back. Regrettably he said it was your phone and you wanted it back. He told your mother and she pressed charges, Naraku was the only one with a court date. He despises law and has your name as the one who made him go to court. Even if Naraku is sentence to any prison charges, which isn' t likely, there are too many people under his control." Kagome fell to the ground, she rolled over with her back to Inuyasha.  
"I'm gonna die." She said. "No. I won't let that happen."  
"It doesn't affect you if I die so just leave me alone." "No I can't do that... I'll protect you."  
"What?" She turned her head. "I don't want your help." "Well your getting it." She rolled her eyes and turned her head back around.  
"Will you get out of my house please." He laughed at her again.  
  
A/N- Wow I got reviews, I really appreciated those. So thanks to everyone who reviewed. I read them during my Journalism class seventh period on Friday after I'd just got bitched at by my editor/ teacher so I was kinda annoyed. Sorta bad because I got giddy because they were my first reviews and when I went to check the calendar on the bulletin board at the front of the class, I tripped and fell face first.  
Anyway thanks to CowNapkin and LovablePsycho07 the information really really helps so thanks a lot! And another thanks to Jade and Jujubie for telling me you liked my story and the praise. Thanks for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it, I'm babbling now but I guess that happens at 3AM, so technically its Saturday I guess. Kagome blames Inuyasha, ohh I'm scaring people now. Night Night, thanks for reading, and review!  
  
! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. Simple enough right? Same as last time, Blah Blah Blah. oh and I'm using human Inuyasha in this story.  
  
A/N- My mom and dad are annoying me, they keep walking in and yelling at me about cleaning my room. So right now their getting pizza, so woo hoo I can write! Bye thanks for reading!  
  
Homecoming Court By: Red Eclipse  
  
Sango woke up in the middle of the night confused. Kagome was laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling, Inuyasha was sitting cross legged in the corner, and they were in Miroku's room. "Umm what the hell?" She mumbled.  
"we're waiting for my mom." Kagome said not looking away from the ceiling.  
"Uh why?" She asked confused still.  
"We were attacked in the middle of the night." Sango lifted an eyebrow.  
"Oh."  
"Just go back to sleep. Everything fine now." Kagome said. "Didn't I tell you to leave Inuyasha? Why are you still sitting there?"  
"You never told me why you were crying." Inuyasha looked up.  
"Why should I tell you? Why haven't you left?"  
"I told I wasn't going to. Now why were you crying?"  
"And I said I didn't want to tell you."  
"This isn't gonna work."  
"Then leave."  
"Your not letting me help you."  
"Why do you want to help?" Inuyasha knew exactly why. Wherever Kagome was Naraku would strike. If Inuyasha was near her then he could find Naraku.  
"I don't know, I hate Naraku I guess." He shrugged. Kagome scoffed and continued staring at the ceiling.  
"What time are you taking Miroku?" she asked after a pause.  
"Uh what time is it now?"  
"seven."  
"3 hours."  
"... Where the hell is my mom?" Kagome stood up and left the room. She winced walking into the living room. The door broken down, blood in the hall, window glass all over the floor. "Inuyasha what the hell!"  
"What?" He ran out.  
"What did you do?"  
"Three men were attacking the house, I beat the crap of them."  
"But look at the house."  
"You might want to go to someone else's house for awhile, since Naraku knows where you are." Kagome collapsed to the ground.  
"This sucks." she said. He nodded.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Sango appeared at the doorway.  
"Naraku attacked the house last night." Inuyasha answered looking out a broken window.  
"Kagome your staying at my house." Sango said quickly. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to wake Miroku up.  
"Might as well let everyone in the house get the shock out of their system." She said walking into his room.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you sis." Miroku looked at Kagome at the stove.  
"Shut up." She said throwing an egg in his direction.  
"Hey watch it you almost go me!" Sango whined.  
"Damn almost." Kagome teased.  
"It's 9 we better hurry." Inuyasha said impatiently.  
"Calm down, He's all packed." Kagome bitched flicking egg shell at him.  
"Hey! I'm not armed." He grabbed egg from his plate.  
"No... no!, that's greasy. Noo!" She ran through the living room and locked herself in Miroku's room. "Go away!" She screamed as he pounded on the door.  
"No come out you chicken. It's just a little egg."  
"It has butter on it. No. Go away!"  
"Inuyasha let Kagome out so she can pack! And stop making pun like things!" Sango yelled form the kitchen. "We want her out of here remember?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as she came out. He flung the egg anyway.  
"My finger slipped."  
  
Soon Kagome had packed, and Miroku's bags were in the car trunk. They all piled into Inuyasha's car. Miroku sat by Sango in the back seat and Kagome was stuck in the front street. "Keep on the look out for the cars you saw yesterday and last night Kagome." Inuyasha said. She grumbled.  
Sango slumped her head against the window. Miroku was next to her, but it was a completely different one from the Miroku she grew up with. The question remained in her head; Why had Miroku turned to drugs? There was no answer Sango could think of. He was just different. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Miroku's hand on her shoulder. He looked sad, he was sharing the same memories she was. She looked at him, he was still extremely weak. Breathing hard still, but he was slightly functioning today. "I'm sorry Sango." he said inhaling sharply. Sango smiled weakly at him, not knowing what to say.  
The street went by in a blur. The drive was a good fifteen minutes on a freeway, but it felt longer as the silence in the car intensified. Kagome held the scrapbook in her lap. Pictures from the 'good old days' before Miroku turned to Heroin were spread throughout the pages. Kagome made sure Sango was in a good deal of the pictures, but there was a picture of Miroku and Kagome at their 8th birthday in the back. Inuyasha pulled off the freeway. Soon a tall red brick building came into view. Everyone grew even quieter, if that was possible. The car pulled into a parking lot, when Inuyasha parked everyone slowly looked around and got out. Sango tried to hold Miroku up, but he started to fall. "I'll take him. You two take his bags." Inuyasha ran from the trunk. grabbing Miroku. Slowly the three got Miroku into the clinic.  
"Hello are you a registering resident or are you expected?" A nurse asked.  
"I called last night, this is Miroku Higurashi." Inuyasha said.  
"Aw yes here, family is present correct?"  
"Yes." Kagome said tentatively.  
"Name and relation to patient." The nurse took out a form.  
"Kagome Higurashi, sister."  
"Okay finish this form and come to the window. I'll inform the doctor you're here."  
"Thank you." Kagome sat down with the form, age of patient, length of use, reason for using Heroin? She turned to Miroku not knowing the answers to most of the questions. He took the form and finished it for her.  
  
"Hello Miss. Higurashi, is your brother ready to enter now?" The doctor asked when the nurse handed him the form.  
"Yeah he's ready."  
"Hello Miroku." the doctor offered his hand to help him up. They made their way toward a wing with many rooms.  
"It's nice. Isn't it?" Kagome tried to stay positive for Miroku. looking at the pale blue walls, there was a small bed in the corner with matching blue sheets. There were a few arm chairs in the room in front of a medium sized television.  
"The bathroom is just across the hall. You understand. Many of the patients sit out in the lobby. Meals are served in the dining hall, and since you are still in school you will receive lessons and work once you begin to stabilize."  
"How soon will he be able to return home?" Sango asked.  
"The amount of time for recovery varies. Some people take years, There are some who start to stabilize right away but don't start recovering for months. Some only take a month so it varies." Sango looked down at the ground.  
"Patients have phone privileges in addition to being able to write letters. You can also phone and write to him while he is here, but visiting in person isn't allowed until he begins to stabilize. I'll leave you alone for a while so you can talk." The doctor left. Miroku sat on the bed and stared.  
"Thank you guys for taking me here. I promise I won't let anyone down." Miroku said.  
"Don't worry about us, just concentrate on getting better. We're all supporting you." Kagome sat next to him and hugged him.  
"Yeah Miroku we'll all wait till you get better. We'll all write and call all the time till your better. And then we'll celebrate at some fancy stupid restraunt right after you get out." Sango said.  
"Thanks girls. Could I have a moment alone to speak with Inuyasha?" They both looked at each other and shrugged. Kagome and Sango walked out into the hall. Kagome pressed her ear against the wall trying to hear.  
"Can you hear anything?" Sango whispered.  
"Damn, these doors are too thick I can't hear anything." Kagome pouted.   
"Inuyasha, Naraku came last night right?" Miroku asked.  
"Yeah, it's weird, he usually never actually enters a house this early. Something's different this time." Inuyasha sat in an arm chair.  
"Will you make sure Kagome's okay/"  
"That's no problem, wherever she is Naraku will attack there. And I want that scum bags blood."  
"Okay, as long as Kagome's okay. And Sango do you think Sango's in any danger?" He asked.  
"She shouldn't be, but since Kagome's staying there since Naraku targeted the house specifically, I'll watch them both. Don't worry man. Naraku will be dead once I find him."  
"Good, have you found anything that would point to where he's hiding?"  
"No, but he's wounded. He's operating through payphones and a middleman. This will be easy. If I locate and destroy Sesshoumaru the whole system falls." Inuyasha smiled.  
"Just don't turn your back on the girls Inuyasha, you have to have promise me they'll be okay."  
"They'll be fine, I promise. Now stop asking or I won't." Miroku smiled knowing Inuyasha was falsely threatening.  
  
Monday morning  
Kikyo sighed looking down at the list in front of her. Kouga took it from her and read it. Kouga was the front runner for homecoming king so Kikyo was associating herself with him. "Okay so we're inviting Kagura, Kagome, Ayame...Inuyasha? Why Inuyasha?" He asked  
"Well we need a little more eye candy I think. And Inuyasha is very cute." Kikyo smiled, hugging his arm. "Don't worry I think your cuter. His hair is to long for him to be cuter than you." At that moment Kagome walked into the classroom and sat down at a desk, placing her head down. It was incredibly hard for her to sleep at Sango's house. And everyone around her was trying to hide their depression. Kikyo walked over to Kagome.  
"Hello Kagome, Oh my god you didn't sleep well did you?" She exclaimed when she saw the rings under Kagome's eyes. "Anyway Kouga and I are having a special dinner at The Blue Cabot, and we would like you to join us."  
"Only if Sango's can come, I'm temporarily out of a car." Kagome said.  
"Of course she can come, I wouldn't think of not inviting her. The other 12th grade nominees are coming also. Heres an invitation, can't wait to see you there. Bye Kagome dear." Kagome continued sleeping on her desk until class began. By then a brown haired girl had sat next to her. First period was the only class Kagome didn't have with Sango.  
"Hi I'm Ayame, your Kagome huh?" The cheery girls said, she had shockingly green eyes.  
"Hi." Kagome said.  
"Wow I can see why you were nominated, but I have no idea who would vote for me? I don't even have any friends."  
"You're a nice girl I can tell. Hey would you like to go shopping after school, with me and a friend of mine. She's dragging me dress shopping against my will."  
"I'd love to!"  
"Great what do you have last period?"  
"English language 4/5"  
"So do I, meet me after then."  
"Can't wait."  
  
English language 4/5 was a required class. The teacher hated her job obviously so she gave them easy work. Often they wrote essays in both Japanese and English or translated chapters from English novels. Today the assignment was written right on the board: Translate English songs, one pair of headphones on every desk and one preset radio. Kagome loved this assignment. The radio station was recorded from LA and sent to the school. She sat down and put the head phones on. Kagome copied the lyrics and the title and the artist of the first song she heard on the paper quickly. Done for the day she wrote a note to Sango.  
  
Hey Sango,  
  
I told Ayame she could go shopping with us after school. That's okay right?  
Kagome  
  
It took a while but she got a response.  
  
Kag,  
  
Which one is Ayame?  
Sango  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and saw the teacher was asleep at her desk. So she turned around. "Hey Sango." She said.  
"Which one is she?"  
"The only girl with green eyes and brown hair at the school."  
"Oh sure, I don't care. I've never met her before."  
"She seems nice."  
"Has your mom come home yet?"  
"Yeah she left a message on my new phone this afternoon. She's very pissed, and very confused."  
"Well she comes home and her son's in a methadone clinic, her daughter's left a note that she's staying at a friends house and not the mention the state the house is in. Where is she staying?"  
"With my Grandpa a couple towns over."  
"I thought the shrine was your grandfather's"  
"It is, but he left for some reason, I have no idea where he is."  
"Oh, damn I hate this class, it takes forever to end."  
"Yeah, but it has to end sometime. Look only a half hour left and the teachers passed out."  
"Hello Kagome Hello Sango. Kikyou told me to give you your invitation Sango. Kikyo already gave you yours right Kagome?" Kouga came up from somewhere in the classroom.  
"Yes, she gave it to me this morning."  
"Good are you going?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"What about you Sango are you joining us?"  
"I'll get back to you on that." Sango said, trying to hide her annoyance.  
"Do either of you know what class Inuyasha is in, Kikyo wants him to come."  
"He's in this class actually." Sango said.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yeah he's asleep like the teacher. Oh, just put it by him, don't try to wake him up. Never wake him up at school."  
"Okay thank you. Hope to see you both." Kouga walked away and made his way toward the back of the class room.  
"You should have told him to wake Inuyasha up, maybe he would have taken that annoying guy's hand off." Kagome said, they started laughing as Kouga cautiously place the envelope by Inuyasha and ran away like a coward when Inuyasha moved his head.  
"What is this?" Sango asked holding up the envelope.  
"Some stupid dinner Kikyo and Kouga are throwing." Sango moaned.  
  
"one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen."  
"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked annoyed. Ayame walked over to them.  
"What wrong with her?" She asked Sango.  
"fifteen three. Dammit you screwed me up."  
"What were you counting?" Sango asked.  
"The dots on the ceiling." Sango rolled her eyes and pushed Ayame down the rows.  
"Maybe if we walk away really slowly she won't notice we're leaving without her." she whispered as they crept down the hall.  
"Hey you jerks, wait for me! You're the one dragging me Sango!" Inuyasha waited till they left to gather his things and stalked them to the door. He sat in his car and waited for all three girls to get in the car.  
  
"Um we're being followed by a car." Ayame said from the back seat. They had played rock paper scissors to decide who got the front seat.  
"What color is it?" Sango and Kagome both said quickly.  
"Black." They both exhaled.  
"That's okay he's been following us." Kagome said.  
"Who is he?"  
"My brother's friend, if you see any Silver cars then that's bad, but the black car is just annoying."  
"oh, does he like you or something?"  
"No, its a long story."  
"We're here." Sango said in a sing songy voice.  
"That is a disturbing noise Sango. And you call me insane. You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go yell at the guy in the black car." Kagome started walking over to the car that had parked a few spaces behind Sango's car. "Inuyasha stop following me." She whined. "What exactly did Miroku guilt you with? You must have done something horrible."  
"Wherever you are Naraku is bound to attack, and I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. Besides what would have happened if those guys from Friday night had found you hiding in Miroku's room?"  
"I would have smacked them in the head with the staff I was holding, I could at least made one blanch. I'm not that weak."  
"It was a decorative staff it would have broken over the first guys head. Then what would you do, If you ran you would have left Sango and Miroku alone and open to attack. What could you do?"  
"Fine you saved my ass Friday night, thank you alright now stop following me."  
"Can't I already told you wherever you are Naraku will strike. And I've been searching for him." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked toward the entrance where Sango and Ayame were waiting. He started following her.  
"Hey don't follow me, go home!" she protested.  
"No. I'm going dress shopping."  
"That is very disturbing. Thanks for that troubling image."  
"Your welcome, Now lets go dress shopping." He saw her annoyance and started skipping toward the entrance.  
"Sango I'm waiting in the car." she yelled as she got near the entrance.  
"No your not, look Inuyasha's so excited about dress shopping, I say we get him a frilly lavender dress, that'll go with his violet eyes and black hair. Won't he look lovely?" Inuyasha's eyes bugged.  
"Oh yes he'll look lovely won't he Ayame?" Kagome smiled evilly at Inuyasha.  
"Oh every girl will be jealous of his beauty. He'll be attacked by all the guys for dates." Ayame laughed.  
"And most importantly he'll be homecoming Queen!" Kagome shouted.  
"Where do you think your going we have to buy your dress Inuyasha!" Sango shouted at the retreating Inuyasha.  
"Okay lets go before he comes back." Kagome pushed Sango and Ayame into the doors.  
  
"Oh my gawd! That dress is so cute on you Kagome!" Sango shouted when Kagome came out of the dressing room, in a one sleeved yellow dress.  
"Yeah I'm done!" Kagome shouted running to take the dress off. And went to buy it.  
"Ayame what about you? What are you trying on in there?" Sango shouted through the other dressing room door.  
"Uh just a second." The door opened and she stepped out in a lime green sleeveless floor length gown.  
"Oh that looks so nice on you Ayame." Sango cooed. Ayame walked to the mirror and looked at herself.  
"Oh you look like the perfect homecoming queen Ayame!" Kagome appeared her dress in a bag. Ayame smiled.  
"Thank you, but I know I won't win. You have to be pretty and popular. I'm not either of those things so..."  
"Of course you'll win. You're the most deserving one."  
"What about you?"  
"I don't want to wear a dress." Ayame laughed at her answer. "Lets go eat." Kagome smiled at Sango. Inuyasha was watching from a sunglass hut across from the store, waiting for them to leave the store.  
"Are you going to buy something soon, or just stand there looking out the window because your scaring the customers." The clerk glared at him.  
"Uh sorry I was just leaving." He said stumbling out the door.  
  
A/N- Damn my parents are back, oh well practice your R&R! Read and Review! Bye. Do they sound too happy at the end or is that just me? 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer- listen carefully I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha. Happy now? Stop making me write this, it's getting annoying!  
  
Homecoming Court by Red Eclipse  
  
Kagome sat staring at her replacement phone, she was glad she had that insurance that gave you a new phone if it was lost or stolen. Sighing she looked around the room. "Sango! Sango where'd you go? How'd you disappear like that?" She called out not seeing Sango where she had just been sitting.  
"What Kagome?" Sango called from her room.  
"How'd you disappear like that?"  
"Your dead to the world whenever you look at that phone."  
"Why are you brushing your hair, are you leaving I don't wanna leave. Inuyasha keeps following us and it's getting really annoying. A whole weeks passed since Naraku attacked us."  
"Yeah and it's Friday night remember that dinner you promised Kikyo you'd go to?"  
"Crap, no. I don't wanna go."  
"Tough you promised Kikyo that both of us would be there on Wednesday, so we're both a little unhappy right now."  
"Damn." Kagome went to her bag and looked for a dress. "Wow I actually have a dress in here! Eww."  
"Stop messing around and put it on." Kagome grumbled. She put the dress on and stole a pair of black shoes from Sango's closet. Then she went to the living room with a bottle of black nail polish. Sango walked out and saw Kagome in a black tango dress and she was doing her nails. "Wow are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Sango rushed over and put her hand on Kagome's forehead.  
"Yes I'm fine. I have a dress on and I'm putting nail polish on, I'm a little scared but that's it."  
"Hey are those my shoes."  
"Yes."  
"Thanks for asking."  
"Your welcome. Hey stop glaring at me. I didn't bring any sandals.'  
"But somehow you managed to bring a dress?"  
"How about that?"  
  
"Hey Ayame, why are you waiting out here?" Kagome walked over to the girl who was standing outside the restaurant.  
"I didn't want to go in alone. Only Kagura, Kikyo and Kouga are in there."  
"It's not too late to run away Sango." Kagome begged.  
"For the last time no, you're the one who told Kikyo we were definitely going so this is what you get." Sango stuck her tongue out at her.  
"I'll make pun like thing." Kagome threatened.  
"No!"  
"I was staring at the board, because I was bored." Kagome said.  
'That was the worst attempted pun I've ever heard you say."  
"That was pretty lame Kagome." Ayame walked toward the door wit Sango. Kagome stood and stared at the ground.  
"everyone's so mean and abusive toward me." Sniff Sniff.  
  
"Hello Kagome so glad you could come!" Kikyo came rushing toward her. "Hello Sango and Ayame! You all made it I'm so glad! I was hoping to see you all tonight."  
"Hi Kikyo, couldn't wait to come!" Kagome faked perfectly.  
"Lets see now we're missing Hojo, Hiten and Inuyasha. Hojo and Hiten said they'd come, but Inuyasha just brushed me off whenever I asked."  
"He's always like that." Kagome said. Kikyo lifted an eyebrow. 'So my suspicions are true, they are an item.' Kikyo thought to herself, 'Now I know the perfect way to break Kagome chances of winning.' Kikyo smiled and sat back down next to Kouga. Inuyasha came in a few minutes later and Kikyo ran up to meet him. She rubbed up against him, "Hello, Inu!"  
"I'm Inuyasha. not 'Inu'." He growled trying to remove himself form her grip.  
"Oh I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I'm so glad you could make it." She started playing with his hair. Kouga was glowering in his seat, glaring at Kikyo. She continued playing with his hair and rubbing up against him. Kagome whispered something to Sango and they started cracking up.  
"uh I'm gonna sit. down. now."  
"Of course Inu-kun." He watch her sit down at the end of the table by Kouga and picked the farthest possible seat from her across from Sango.  
"Hey Inuyasha it looks like Kikyo really likes you." Kagome burst out laughing at his red face.  
"Shut up girl." Their attention turned to Kikyo and Kouga who had started arguing.  
"Why do you always have to flirt with random guys?" He yelled. Kikyo looked up scared of losing the frontrunner for homecoming king as her boyfriend, she stood up and hugged him.  
"I wasn't flirting Kouga baby. I love you."  
"Get off me. You always flirt. You know what, try and get your votes without me! I know that's why your going out with me, for the votes."  
"What are you saying?"  
"You know damn well what I'm saying, I'm breaking up with you!" Kikyo stared at the rest of the group around the table.  
"Excuse me a moment please." She ran off crying. Kagome stood up to follow her.  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked.  
"That was harsh, I feel bad for her." Kagome walked off toward the bathroom. She opened the door to a bathroom with marble counters. Kikyo was sitting on the ground, crying. "Kikyo?"  
"Oh Kagome. I'm fine don't worry about me."  
"Are you sure your okay?" Kagome handed her a tissue from a box on the counter and sat next to her.  
"Why did you come in here? I haven't been very real the past week."  
"I don't really expect you to, I mean you want to be home coming queen."  
"Yeah, my mother was homecoming queen before me, and so was her mother. So I guess it kinda like a tradition with the females in my family."  
"I'm sure you stand a really good chance of winning. Do you wanna go back?"  
"I guess." Kagome extended her hand out to her. Kikyo checked herself in the mirror and walked out with Kagome. When they returned to the table Kouga had moved down next to Inuyasha. Feeling even worse for her, Kagome sat next to Kikyo, and made eye contact with Sango, who pretended to be suddenly interested in the table cloth.  
"How many thread count do you think this is Ayame?" She asked.  
"Oh I don't know fifty?" Ayame followed her lead. Kikyo glared at Kouga. Kagura was now flirting with him, trying to destroy Kikyo's chance of winning. Kagome was very uncomfortable with the whole situation, 'This is worse than the Naraku thing.' She thought.  
  
After the waiter took their orders Kagome prayed she hadn't just ordered snails, this being a French restaurant. The night went on without much change for a while. Kagome noticed a silver car drive by the window. Her first reaction was a scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Shit silver car, sliver car, silver car, silver car!" She ran off toward the bathroom. Sango ran after her and Inuyasha jumped up and ran out the front doors, "Naraku!" He shouted.  
"That was unusual." Kikyo muttered. Watching the three go off in different directions.  
Sango found Kagome wedged under the counter in the bathroom. Not really that scared she hopped up on the counter and pulled a letter out of her purse.  
"What's that?" Kagome asked poking her head out from under the counter.  
"A letter."  
"From who?"  
"Shh, I'm trying to read here." Kagome scrunched her nose at Sango.  
  
Dearest Sango,  
  
I cannot apologize enough to you. I know you miss the old times as much as I do. I miss you more then I could have ever comprehended. Kagome gave me a scrapbook with pictures from when we were always together, could you tell her I love it. Your picture graces every page I turned to. I go to sleep thinking of you and you're the first thought I have in the morning. The thought of those happy times are only a few steps away from haunting my every step and every breath of the day. Now that I've been in here I realize what I left behind is much more valuable than anything I could put in my system.  
So how are you my dear? I hope this finds you in good health and a happy heart. This place is pretty nice. There's a high definition T.V in every room, and a D.V.D collection that consists of movies still in the theaters. There's also a satellite. The foods pretty good too, although it nothing like the total eclipse of the sun when Kagome cooked breakfast. I really didn't know my little sister had it in her. I hope everyone is safe and happy at home.  
Thinking of you always and forever with all my heart,  
Miroku  
  
Sango grabbed a tissue from behind her and sniffed. "Oh now I know who that's from. lemme read, you get a letter from Miroku and your being a hog?!"  
"He said he loves the scrapbook, and he misses all of us and hopes we're all safe and happy. The rest is to me." She said blowing her nose and putting the letter back in her purse.  
"I wonder if that was Naraku in the silver car."  
"Inuyasha ran outside when you screamed silver car." There was a knock on the door and Kikyo poked her head in the door.  
"Inuyasha said it wasn't that kind of silver car. He said you'd understand what it that statement means." She said. "Sango are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." They walked out toward the table. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and shrugged. She walked over to Kikyo, "I think Sango needs to go home, sorry, she's getting kind of emotional. Thank you for inviting us. Can we cancel our food or.."  
"Don't worry about that." Kikyo interrupted. "I'll take care of it. Thank you so much for coming."  
"Good night." Kagome said hugging Kikyo, Ayame, and Kagura trying to be friendly.  
"Night." Kikyo mumbled walking out the door with them. Inuyasha stood up and dropped the money for his food. He excused himself to the bathroom and skillfully snuck out unnoticed.  
  
Naraku was in the car. The car was waiting for it's victim, but not Kagome. He needed someone to work from the inside. "Sesshoumaru, where are the files you got from the spy on the school's campus?" He barked at the driver of the awaiting silver car.  
"Right here Naraku." He handed over the file. "She an ambitious girl, she'll do perfectly."  
"I'm the judge of that you insolent dog!" Naraku yelled snatching the file. "Hmm, she wants to be homecoming queen huh, The perfect bait anyway." Kagura walked toward the bus stop unaware she was being watched. A silver car stopped next to her, and the window rolled down "Kagura Wazuki you wish to be homecoming queen correct?"  
"Duh you dumb ass." She growled looking into the car.  
"That can be arranged and so can the fall of the one you hate most. Kikyo." She growled when he said the name.  
"Want do you want you freak?" Naraku laughed.  
"All you have to do is join me and destroy that Higurashi girl, then we'll arrange for the fall of the other girls." Kagura thought for a second.  
"Who are you?"  
"Naraku, I'm your new master. We can plan everything on the ride to your new home. " Kagura fell victim to his promises and stepped into the car.  
  
"Well that was an interesting evening wasn't it?" Kagome called out from the bathroom already changing out of the dress. There was a knock on the door.  
"Inuyasha? What are you here for?" Sango asked.  
"Naraku was spotted." He said.  
"What?" Sango shouted.  
"What's wrong." Kagome came back into the room.  
"Naraku may come here. So I'm staying here." He said sitting down by the window.  
"Oh great so we're graced by your presence now?" Kagome said thrilled.  
"Yeah stop whining."  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night. She got up and went to the back yard. She knew it was stupid to go out there, but there was so much tension and hot air in the room. The moon was shinning She really missed Miroku. She had no idea what had happened to Souta, she hadn't seen him in a few days, that was just as well, she was likely to rip his voice box out if she saw him. It was really all his fault that all this happened.  
"What are you doing you idiot?" Inuyasha sounded tired.  
"Looking at the moon." She pointed upward, "It's like beckon of light for those who don't know what to do any more."  
"You think you don't know what to do?" She looked up at him as he spoke, he wasn't asking a question. "You have to stay alive and not give up." She stayed silent and started humming to herself. Inuyasha sat next to her on the porch. "It's a nice night I don't blame you."  
"Inuyasha, what did Naraku do to you?" He looked at her. She was being sincere, he saw it in her eyes.  
"He tricked me into selling drugs to my friends when I was ten. He put the drugs in candy bars and told me to sell them and to give him the money and then he gave me a monthly paycheck. All over my school kids were pawing at me for more of the candy bars, they started to buy them by the bulk. When I finally realized what was happening it was too late I was stuck, and all those kids were addicted to Marijuana because of me. Soon Naraku stepped up the drug and I was selling it without the candy bars." Kagome was shocked.  
"That's horrible."  
"When I got out of it, my step brother took my place and became Naraku's right hand man. I decided to associate myself with some of there best customers."  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said sadly, something flickered through her and she looked up at him differently. "Inuyasha, thank you for protecting me from all of this." He stared at her. She was looking up at the moon, she looked like she was waiting for it to tell her something. 'Naraku can't get to her.' He thought to himself, 'She's too special.' She walked toward the door. "Good Night." She said.  
"Night." he mumbled closing her eyes.  
  
A/N- I promised I have these chapters back up by the weekend. I just finished all the standardized tests I had been worrying about. I'm in eighth grade and I had to take a history exit exam with everything from sixth, seventh, and this years history. Then the other thing I was worried about was the math test, I took the algebra 1 test instead of the general math one. ( there was this annoying girl that I threw my pencil at because she had the general math test since she's in pre- algebra, and she was done so she was clicking those annoying squared off on her desk. She pissed me off so I just chucked one of the extra pencils from my back pack at her, she was glaring at me the rest of the testing period and during the other periods I have her in.). Oh and I also have a B in Algebra CD! I finally raised that stupid 79.81% up to a 81.97%, if I can get it up just ten percent more, like getting an A on the chapter test from Friday or at least a B, Then I'll be guaranteed to get into geometry next year. Crossing my fingers. Thanks for reading, review and read the next chapter that's should be up. Bye. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimers- I'm getting tired of writing this. If your reading this chapter, then you've obviously read the previous chapters, so see previous chapters and don't sue me. And don't sue me for using the song lyrics, the first one is fumbling towards ecstasy by Sarah McLachlan and the second one is the Bologna song and the third on is Every Heart by Boa.  
  
Homecoming Court chapter 6- isn't an explosion still an explosion? By Red Eclipse  
  
"all the fear has left me now; I'm not frightened anymore; it's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh; it's my mouth that pushes out this breath" Kagome was singing to the car radio. "and if I shed a tear I won't cage it ;I won't fear love; and if I feel a rage I won't deny it; I won't fear love" Sango started growling pounding her head on the dashboard. "companion to our demons; they will dance and we will play; with chains candles and cloth; making darkness in the day; it will be easy; to look in or out; upstream or down; without a thought" Pound Pound Pound "and if I shed a tear I won't cage it; I won't fear love; and if I feel a rage I won't deny it; I won't fear love; peace in the struggle to find peace; comfort on the way to comfort; and if I shed a tear I won't cage it; I won't fear love; and if I feel a rage I won't deny it; I won't fear love; I won't fear love; I won't fear love."  
"Yes it's over!" Sango shouted. Kagome had been singing every song that came on the radio, And Sango was ready to strangle her.  
"Thank god! turn the radio off!" Inuyasha shouted at Sango.  
"I'm trying!" Sango yelled in desperation.  
"Press the button, before another song comes on!"  
"Oh my bologna has a first name it's o-s-c-a-r, My bologna has a second name it's m-e-y-e-r. Oh I love to eat it everyday and if you ask me why I'll say, Cause Oscar Meyer has a way with B-O- L-O-G-N-A." Kagome continued singing when the radio was switched off.  
"No!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled in unison.  
"Can we abandon her in that parking lot?" Inuyasha asked hopeful.  
"No you jerk! Just drive she'll stop once she sees it's not bothering us any more." She nodded.  
"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara; every heart; sunao ni nareru darou; Dare ni omoi tsutaetara; every heart; kokoro mita sareru no darou; nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita; Tooi hoshi ni inotteta; meguru meguru toki no naka de; Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru; Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara; kyou mo takaisora miageteiru; donna egao ni deaetara; every heart; yume wo fumidasereruyo; hitowa; kanashimi no mukou ni; every heart; shiawase ukabete nemuru; itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga;yasuraka ni nareru youni; meguru meguru toki no naka de; boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru; toki ni warai shugoshi naite; kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku; osanai kioku no kata sumi ni; atatakai: basho ga aru soushi; hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga; itsumo kagayaite ita; so shine; meguru meguru toki no naka de; Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru; Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara; kyou mo takaisora miageteiru; meguru meguru toki no naka de; boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru; toki ni warai shugoshi naite; kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku." Inuyasha growled annoyed. "I thought you said she'd shut up?" He yelled at Sango.  
"Eventually she will. She'll get bored. Soon hopefully." Sango said weakly. "I have a headache, shud up already Kagome!" Kagome started humming the song instead of singing them, but Inuyasha's growl continued grumbling.  
"Hey where are we going?" She asked in between hums.  
"Good question." Inuyasha agreed.  
"Sango care to explain."  
"Well, um I , err, thought we could use some, uh cheering up so I got tickets to the uh, Zoo?" Sango said looking at the dashboard.  
"What the hell gave you that idea?!" Kagome yelled.  
"Well I saw a monkey on T.V and it looked so happy and I decided to buy ticket for you and me, Inuyasha demanded to drive." He grumbled when she said it.  
"Damn, I don't wanna go! leave me in the car please." Kagome stretched out in the backseat, and fell back to sleep.   
"Hey we're here. Kagome wake up." Sango was shaking her. Kagome grumbled and pushed her away.  
"No monkeys." Sango sighed.  
"Wake up all ready. please, I won't ever make you wear a dress again." Kagome's eyes popped wide open and she shot up.  
"I'm up." Sango smiled and waved her right hand in Kagome's face. "Hey no fair you can't cross your fingers! That's cheating!"  
"What oh woops, sorry Kagome too late to take it back now." Kagome started to lay back down, but Sango grabbed the top of her skull. "Too late to go back to sleep too."  
"Did I mention I hate baboons?" she mumbled.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
It's funny as much as I hate baboons I ended up in their enclosement. They really bug me for some reason. I had lost Sango and Inuyasha on purpose cause they were bugging me. I was in public what are the chances of a crazy guy coming to kill me in the baboon enclosement. The funny thing about this zoo is that the baboons are actually placed in a house like a koala enclosement. I don't know if their supposed to be like that or not, but they were. There were florescent lights dimly blinking above me. It was strange I thought I saw a white baboon climbing on the roof gables, but of course not. I need to get my eyes checked. I once thought I saw two giant acorns rolling in front of me, and wondered if the giant squirrels were coming to kill me. I later found out the drums from the orchestra concert the night before were being returned to their classroom. Oh how sad I wanted a giant squirrel, I'd keep it as a pet and call it's snot sock.  
Anyway like I said I swear it looked like there was a monkey crawling on the gables. I realized I was alone in the room too late, and tried to make a mad dash for the door. I heard a single echoing smack. Explosions followed, the florescent light bulbs there were hundreds of dim broken ones in here. The first break's force made the sockets next to it explode and so on and so on and so on on and on and on. An boom, boom boom. Explosions went off around me. I fell over as some kind of powder and vapors and smoke fell. I coughed and fell. Florescent gas. Baboon. Ventilation mask. Oh I get it. I'm gonna die now. And the baboon was a person. I wonder why they decided to make a ventilation suit into a baboon suit? Oh well night night time. Oh look the stars are out. wait those are little sparks. It's still exploding? Oh well.  
  
I woke up when I realized I was getting only a little air in my lungs. I looked up and saw someone with black hair was holding my nose so I couldn't breath out of it and had their mouth pressed onto my. Great my first kiss is experienced when I'm being raped at the zoo. Then I realized the person is breathing for me. Oh yeah the explosion. Hey it's Inuyasha? Eww! I struggle a little but he put pressure on my legs so I can't move and scolds me with his eyes.  
Soon a bunch of biohazard guys ran into the room. And carefully removed us and stuck something up my nose so I couldn't breath through it and put a medical mask over me They did the same to Inuyasha only they were patting him on the back when He said what happened. So he was following me still. I over heard what they said, "Good job you saved your girlfriends life." I protested loudly at that. And Inuyasha made a disgusted face. But the biohazard man kept on going on about how I would have died and what a quick thinker he was. I was glaring at them for saying what they did. Damn them. I felt woozy again and passed out.  
  
A/N- I said I'd try to find the time to write and it turns out I have less of a life then I thought I did. My day revolves around thinking of the story at school, doing homework/ studying, training, and then writing till about three AM. It was kind of crappy but its as good as its gonna get I guess. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Bye. 


	6. chapter 6

0Disclaimer- everyone knows it by now I hope. See first chapter, and don't sue me!  
  
Note- the bulk of this part of the story(the next bunch of chapters) will be in a characters point of view, unless it's noted that its in the Authors point of view. This () indicates a new characters thoughts. and this () means a new setting, event day, etc.  
  
Homecoming Court Chapter 6- Rude Awakenings By Red Eclipse  
  
Is it just me or do hospitals always look cold, and are the beds always this uncomfortable? I opened my eyes and realized I really was in a hospital, what the hell happened. "Kagome!" A girl yelled. I was laying right there did she really have to yell?  
"Owww!" I protested,. "my ear!"  
"Kagome you've been out for a whole week! I've been so worried." Wow these weeks were really going by quick. only a week and a half till homecoming oh no. I don't want that to ever happen. Sango ran and poked her head out the door, "Ayame! Kagome's awake!" Ayame? Ayame's here too? I hope she's the homecoming queen.  
"Sango why did I pass out for a whole week?" I asked. I remembered an explosion and something heavy on my lungs but that was all.  
"Remember the day at the zoo when the florescent lights exploded?" I nodded, the monkey did it. The big white baboon, did I mention I hate baboons even more now? "Well florescent gas is poisonous and do you remember how Inuyasha saved you?" I shook my head no. "Better that you don't know the details then, but he saved you from getting any more of the fumes in your system, So the ones that did get to you didn't kill you! Unfortunately You did get enough of them in your system that they kept you in a coma like state for a week, but now you fine. " Ayame ran in the room at this point. She ran over to me and hugged me. I choked and she apologized, then she hugged me again.  
"I'm so glad your okay! I.. "She choked out through sobs and hugged me a third time. I've only known her for what, about a week while I've been in conscious state. What a loving girl. She better win.  
"I'm fine. Wow I feel so loved." I think I was drugged or something cause I felt all light and airy.  
  
"So a big white monkey did it?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha shook his head and Sango blinked a couple of times.  
"That's what I said, I told you I hate Baboons." Kagome yelled. She was sitting cross legged on the hospital bed all ready to go. Inuyasha got up and left, leaving only the girls in the room. "So Ayame Sango told me about the Kouga thing but when did you guys start to go out?" Ayame looked down at the floor.  
"Well first were not going out,"  
"Yeah right, but continue."  
"That night at the Blue Cabot, every girl had their time to run to the bathroom crying. He followed me in after Kikyo dissed me. Well we were talking all week at school and on Saturday we went to the movies, that's it." She said shyly. Kagome smiled.  
"Ahh , how cute." She cooed.  
"That really is adorable how come you didn't tell me?" Sango asked dejected.  
"You never asked and it didn't feel appropriate."  
"So you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Kagome asked.  
"No, just friends."  
"Just friends." Kagome mimicked not believing her. Ayame laughed and shoved her playfully.  
"Ohh come on Ayame, we now it's never 'just friends'." Sango laughed. Ayame stuck her tongue out.  
"Has anyone heard from Miroku in a while?" Kagome asked.  
"I think he's probably talked to your mom by now, I haven't gotten anything for a while. I don't know about Inuyasha." Sango said.  
"Who's Miroku?" Ayame asked confused and disappointed that the conversation had changed to something she knew nothing about.  
"My brother. He's in a... Uh hospital." Kagome said not knowing how much to tell Ayame.  
"Oh." The conversation pretty much pooled out at this point. A nurse walked into the room, "Ms. Higurashi are you all ready to leave?" She nodded. "Okay your final checkup showed no major damage. You don't have P.E. in school right?" She shook her head. "Okay then you can stay away from heavy cardio respitory strains for at least a week." She said. "You can leave now, just sign out at the front desk." Kagome hopped of the bed and looked over to her friends.  
"Let's go, I'm tired of being here." She said walking toward the door. She threw it opened and walked straight into Inuyasha. "Owww!" she whined. "Why are you right outside the door?" She yelled at him.  
"I was going to give you the letter Miroku just sent to us." Kagome's eyes widened and she pounced at the letter. Inuyasha held it above her and tried to make her jump for it.  
"Hey asshole give me that letter!" Sango now joined in kicking at Inuyasha. Kagome pounced at his arm when Sango kicked and grabbed the letter. "Yes! Come on Sango! Run!" She sped off down the hall toward the bathroom. Sango came in panting a few seconds later.  
"What's it say?" Sango panted  
"I don't know I'm trying to open it. Gahh, someone duck taped the seal. Dammit!"  
"Give it here already." Sango ordered. Kagome ran into a stall locking herself in. Sango pounded on the door and shook the walls.  
"Stop, I'm trying to open it here!"  
"Give it to me already!"  
"Uhh?" Ayame was standing at the doorway. "Are you guys okay?"  
"Yeah but Kagome won't give me that letter." Sango walked into the stall next to the one Kagome had locked herself into and started pulling herself over the wall.  
"Ahh she's trying to kill me! Help Ayame, get a fly swatter!" Kagome burst out of the stall, Sango was clinging to her back holding onto Kagome's hair.  
"Give it here!"  
"No I'm related to him, and you already got a letter." Ayame slowly made her way toward the door and ran out freaked out over her new friend's behaviors. Inuyasha was standing in the waiting room reading a piece of paper.  
"Umm, what is so important about the letter? Kagome and Sango are about to kill each other over it." Inuyasha laughed.  
"It not even the letter. I just put a piece of blank paper in the envelope and duck taped and super glued the seal." He cracked up again holding the paper up. "Here's the real letter." Kagome and Sango burst out of the bathroom no and were still fighting over the envelope.  
"That's cruel." Ayame tried to hold in a laugh.  
"Hey you ripped it, good job Sango!" Kagome yelled. Holding one end.  
"I ripped it? You're the one who grabbed the other end!" Sango yelled.  
"Okay this is getting boring; I have the letter you idiots!" Inuyasha yelled. The bickering girls looked at him and sprinted toward him. Sango pounced on him, grabbed the letter and sprinted out the front door.  
"Damn." Kagome chased after her.  
  
When I caught up with Sango she was crying and staring at the paper. I walked over to her and took the letter from her hand, she didn't protest this time. "It's a letter from his doctor; Miroku won't be out for five..." She broke down in sobs. I scanned the letter. "Noo."  
  
Authors point of view  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagome when he saw her fall to her knees. He took the letter out of her hands and began to lead her and Sango to his car. He turned around and saw the Ayame girl standing there, "Hey you need a ride?" he asked.  
"No. Are they gonna be alright?" She asked looking worried.  
"Yeah they'll be fine once there home. Just a little shocking news."  
"Okay then. Bye." She turned and left. Inuyasha got the girls in the car and drove to Sango's house. He dragged them into the house and left them sitting on the couch. He then drove to his apartment. He'd lived alone since his mother died when he was 12. He picked up the phone and dialed the hospital. "Hello I'd like to speak with a patient, Miroku Higurashi." he said to the operator.  
"One moment please." Annoying music began to play. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.  
"Hey dude. Have the girls read the letter yet?" Miroku entered the line.  
"Yeah and their both in shock I just drove them home from the hospital."  
"The hospital, what? Because of the letter?"  
"No Naraku caused a fluorescent gas explosion at the zoo, Kagome passed out for a week."  
"The bastard. Have you gotten any closer to locating him?"  
"No, Kagome said a baboon did it. She said she saw a giant white monkey crawling on the rafters and it hit one of the bulbs causing a chain reaction of exploding bulbs."  
"Damn. Everyone's okay right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you think Sango will forgive me for turning to drugs?" Miroku asked after a long pause.  
"I wouldn't know; if you get there in time there may be a possibility."  
  
Sango stirred, took her shoe off, and threw it at Kagome. "Owww. Jerk." Kagome stirred also. The same thought was running through both their heads over and over again. 'Five months.' Sango sighed and stretched out on the couch she was on. Kagome looked over at her. There really was nothing to do but sit back and wait for five months. 'What if we don't graduate together? We grew up together.' Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. But it didn't close out the thoughts.  
Eventually Kagome got up and sat on the porch. The evening light was beginning to fade and the moon was barely a shiny pale beacon in the still blue sky. Everything about the day had been depressing and she felt stiff and awful. Having just woken up after a week she felt like she had missed half her life and then everything coming down on her in the past few weeks, a gang targeting her, Miroku gone, Inuyasha following her, almost dieing in a toxic explosion. She sighed and stood up. Placing a ladder against a wall she climbed up and sat on the roof. Finally completely alone, she broke down. Tears streamed down her face. Someone sat next to her and put their arm around her. Kagome was blinded by tears to see who it was and she sobbed into the person's shoulders for a while.  
"Why are you crying?" She blinked a few time and saw Inuyasha sitting next to her.  
"How come you always pop out of nowhere? I wanted to be alone." She protested.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked again waiting for her answer.  
"Why do you think? Everything falling apart. Miroku's in a Methadone Clinic, his drug dealer wants me dead; I'm never alone any more. Everything's caving in and blurring together."  
"Do you really want to be alone though? You don't seem like the type that really wants to be alone." She looked at him when he said that. He had closed his eyes and wasn't looking at her. She looked at the ground and thought for a moment. Her life was falling apart and he was right, she really didn't want to be alone now or ever really. She wanted her brother to be home and Sango to be happily dating him. You can see it in her eyes whenever she said something about him. That's all she wanted, to see everyone around her happy. But what did she want for herself.  
She sighed not liking all the questions Inuyasha put in her head. She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. She felt power in that spot. A hand was suddenly around her waist. It tugged and she was pulled away from the edge. "Hey! You butt hole!" She protest after she was moved.  
"You'd rather fall you idiot?" Inuyasha glared at her. His violet eyes looked angry at her for putting herself in danger.  
"Relax Inuyasha. I won't fall. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I was weak and gave up the fight by jumping off a roof." He rolled his eyes and sat at the edge of the roof, his feet dangling over the edge of the roof. She scrunched her nose up at him and looked at the increasingly darkening sky. The moon was beginning to shimmer. He followed her gaze and was stricken with the same thrill of hope she mumbled something about before. "Hey Inuyasha what day is it?" Kagome asked closing her eyes letting the moon rays shine around her. He lifted and eyebrow, "Sunday." He mumbled.  
"Oh Crap."  
  
A/N- Hey hi how ya doing? It's 12:30 right now. I just finished this and realized I have no idea what's gonna happen until the false ending I have planned. We'll have to see if I screw it up or not. Someone has to tell me if I'm screwing it up now. Well I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!  
  
TESTING IS OVER! YEAH! WOO HOO! No more bubbles to fill in or pencils to throw at people! But Christina and Jessica (two of my friends obviously) threatened to come to my house tie me to a chair and put make up on me if I didn't go to all of the eighth grade activities. So I have to go. I don't think they were kidding shudder  
  
BYE BYE! 


	7. chapter7

Disclaimer- Yawn See first chapter. Geez this thing really puts me to sleep. Yawn On Dasher on prancer on dawner and Blixten and on with the story. Yawn  
  
Homecoming Court Chapter 7- Once again I'm too lazy to think of a title By- Red Eclipse  
  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
I think Sango was trying to torture me at lunch with all those magazines and all those makeup plans. I dropped my head on the table and there was a crash. "Owww" I complained rubbing the side of my head. So I'm a wimp La de freakin Da! I'm a wimp with a headache now. Inuyasha walked over to the table and sat down. Ayame looked up and cocked her head. I just blinked Sango kept talking. I think I was supposed to be listening Oh well. When do I ever listen to her? Anyway what was I saying oh yeah, Inuyasha sat down at the table, it was weird he'd been around the whole day. It was kinda annoying but it was better then being followed from ten feet away. Sango kept talking about, "Oh this shade would look so good on you Kag!" She was also doing the three letter thing again. Inuyasha took out a deck of cards and I was all of a sudden holding 5 cards in my hands deciding what to put down. "Ha!" He shouted putting down four cards. Queen Queen, Jack Jack.  
"No!" I looked down at my crappy 2, 4, 7, 9, 10, hand. I threw my cards down and sulked. "Can't we just play 21?" He rolled his eyes and dealt two cards this time. I flipped my cards over 19. Inuyasha flipped his cards over and asked for another card. Then he asked for another and then a third. He finally revealed his cards. An 8, 2, 4, 3, 4. No 21. "Dammit! I yelled. He shuffled again and we kept playing cards while Ayame and Sango were cooing over a magazine of a miscellaneous sort.  
Kouga walked over and whispered something to Ayame and then slipped her a note. Sango and I both turned our attention to Ayame. Ayame looked up at us and said, "What!?" We continued staring at her. She was wiggling her ears and she tried to put the note away without us seeing. But we both pounced for it and she tumbled out of her seat holding the note to her chest. Both of us tackled her and Inuyasha was watching the whole thing laughing his butt off. I heard the second bell ring and suddenly remembered I was supposed to be in the computer lab before the second bell. "Shit! Bye Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha. Gotta go." I yelled scrambling to get up. Inuyasha looked at me.  
"Where the hell are you going?" He asked.  
"I'm senior editor for the Yearbook; I was supposed to be there before the second bell. Bye." I ran off not giving any one a chance to question me.  
When I got to the computer lab, a big group turned and looked at their late editor. "Uhh... Sorry bout that. So today we're supposed to be done with the..." I picked up the schedule, "Ah one of the collage pages. Who's working on that?" I started.  
"Me." A black haired girl said.  
"Okay Yura, how much more do you need for it?"  
"I'm done. Remember we voted on one collage with hot guys on it."  
"Oh that's right. You all voted against me. I'll help you out. Everyone else your deadlines are on the schedule. Get to work I guess." Yura looked at me rolled her eyes and walked over to the filing catalog. She took out a long envelope and grabbed a couple bottles of rubber cement. I joined her at a table and dumped the pictures out. I picked up a random one, oh it's Inuyasha. I bit my lip and started assembling one of the pages. I had to admit he did look kind of... Ahhh. I bit my tongue hard, I tasted coppery blood. Eww.  
Nothing stinks worse than rubber cement. Some of the bottle smell like skunk, I have a hell of a time getting anyone to take that bottle. So usually I ended up using it like today. Yura shoved a picture in front of my face. "Do you know how's ass this is?" I shook my head after briefly peeking at it.  
"Yura, why are we using a guy's ass in the yearbook?" I asked a little miffed at the whole idea.  
"Oh my gawd, he's wearing pants what's the problem. Oh wait you can see his face, the butts just a little distracting. Do you know anyone with black hair and violet eyes?" I sighed and took the picture. "...Yeah you know you just wanna see some booty again." Yura laughed at my glare after she said it.  
"It's Inuyasha." what other guy has long black hair and violet eyes. He's a little one of a kind.  
"Of course you'd recognize him. Kikyo told me you guys are an item." I was shocked. I mean that's just nasty, really really wrong what a sick thing to say.  
"No! Never! Ewww! You're a sicko Yura." I threw the picture at her.  
"So should I ask your permission to use this picture since he's yours?"  
"Ewww! No we're not going out; we never have and never will!"  
"Fine. But Kikyo's always right." I glared at her menacingly. She shut up instantly. You see I have the power to say she needs to be removed under the terms that she's using pictures inappropriately or that she's using the book as an outlet for the spread of rumors. HaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have incredible power!  
  
After school it was my responsibility to check over pages, update the schedule, post bulletins, and make sure every big event was thoroughly covered by cameras. I yawned sitting at the table in a room that smelled like skunk looking over every page. I put away the portrait pages and went over the only finished collage pages. Okay I'm just checking her page for white space between pictures. I took a deep breath and pulled out the pages. I tried covering up the uh shot that showed a lot of him but dammit I kept looking. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I will not look at his ass again. I will not. I will not. The door opened and closed. Someone gruffly sat down across the table. "Sango was frustrated so she left, now hurry up." Inuyasha said gruffly annoyed.  
"Go ahead and leave I'll be fine, I have a lot to finish." I pointed to the stack of collages that needed to be checked still. "And I still need to update the bulletin board, and schedule cameras." He grabbed a folder and dumped the contents. His eyes bugged He held Yura's hottest guys collage.  
"What the hell is that? I'm suing you people."  
"Yura was in charge while I was out. She chose to do a hottest guys collage, even after I advised her not to but who listens to me?"  
"What am I supposed to o with these?"  
"Highlight any white space in between the photos."  
"Then you do the bulletin board thing. I wanna leave and you can't walk and you don't have a car. Stupid Miroku. Damn Naraku." He mumbled the last part. He was highlighting away so I got up and looked over the schedule. We wanted pictures of everything; I decided to have a meeting at lunch to schedule camera use. I put the note in the schedule. I scribbled a couple events dates and times on the big piece of butcher paper hanging in the front of the room. I turned back toward the table and found Inuyasha staring at me. All the folders were stacked beside him. "You're done already?" I asked shocked. He nodded. I took the stack and walked over to the filing cabinet. Placing everything in the correct place, I locked the cabinet then I walked over to the camera locker and checked to make sure everything was still there then with that done I locked it and was completely done. Finally. Inuyasha was still staring at me and it was freaking me out. "What!?" I finally shouted.  
"Nothing." He shook himself and stood up. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded following him out the door. Passing through the parking lot Yura had to be there leaning against her car. She smirked at me. Oh crap. I'm never gonna live this down.  
  
A/N- I wanted to do some fluff. Did this suck or not cause I don't know. Well hope you enjoyed and review! 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer- See. First Chapters. There see. He HE HEHE HAHaHa NaNerNaner na na! Sorry I'm weird.  
  
Homecoming Court Chapter8- Not going to title these anymore unless some brilliant name comes to me and everyone in the whole world will go 'Wow that's the absolute most brilliant title I ever heard and then someone hands me a million dollars. By- Red Eclipse  
  
It was a pleasant evening so I decided to take a little stroll. I heard birds crying out to one another. There was a squirrel scurrying up tree bark. I sniffed and remembered my giant squirrel Snot Sock. I was about to turn back around to the house when I saw a familiar figure walking toward me. I glared at it. "Souta you asshole Stay the hell away from me." I stepped away from my older brother.  
"What's wrong sis?" He asked stoned into oblivion. I glared at him.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll fucking [A/N- sorry I'll bleep the next one.] tell you what's wrong. Your 18. You're fing addicted to heroin or probably worse than that. You got your god damned drug dealer's gang targeting me. They want me fing dead! You asshole! Miroku's in a Methadone Clinic and won't be out for 5 fing months. It's all your fault. All your fault. It's entirely your fault. The blame rest squarely on your shoulders. Did I spell it out enough for you?" I was screaming at this point. Rage was boiling inside me. This pathetic creature in front of me was responsible for everything that was going on and all he was doing was standing there with a stupid expression on his face. He was so frikkin stoned he burst out laughing and fell to the ground. I lashed out and kicked him in the stomach. Distantly I heard someone calling my name. I knew it was Sango but I didn't care. I kicked Souta again and was happy doing it. I wanted to stab him over and over again. I just fled a few moments later, he was still laughing like a maniac. Tears of rage made my vision blur as I ran blindly toward the voices. "Inuyasha Kagome's coming!" I heard Sango call. The next thing I knew I ran into something hard and I was on the ground in their arms sobbing. I was pissed I wanted a knife; the laughter of my stoned brother still rang in my ears. I pulled away from whoever was holding on to me and started running again. I pulled myself over the fence and just collapsed. There was nowhere I could go. I could never get away from anyone. I was scared to say it but, I couldn't wait for school to start.  
  
The next morning I locked myself in the camera locker and no one could get me out literally. A janitor was working on it all morning. I could hear his drill as he tried to remove the door in desperation. Soon they called to me that they were calling a locksmith and I'd be out soon. I yelled back that I wanted to be alone so leave me be. But they didn't listen to me and soon I was out greeted by a scared Ayame who flung herself at me choking me once again. She apologized and hugged me again. Sango was fuming. The yearbook crew had taken picture of the whole escapade, using their own personal cameras and they said it was going into the yearbook.  
After school I tried it again. Only this time I just locked all the doors and all the windows in the Journalism room, and I was just sitting on the carpeted floor staring into space. Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kouga were all pounding at the door. They tried calling for the janitor but he'd quit after the camera locker incident.  
  
Author's point of View  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga were throwing all their weight against the door. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" Sango asked bewildered by her best friend's strange behaviors.  
"She must be really depressed." Ayame mused. "Oh crap she walking to the window. You don't think she'd you know..." Ayame shouted anxiously.  
"No. What story are we on?" Inuyasha asked.  
"third." they all looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. They took of down the corridor looking for an open empty classroom.  
  
Kagome climbed out on the window sill. There was a small little walkway. It was thrilling to step to the edge and feel the fighting forces of gravity. Holding her up and trying to shove her down. She decided to sit cross legged against the stucco wall. She heard a commotion coming from one of the classrooms. She heard them arguing. "Sango you just have to walk near the wall you won't fall off!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Don't make Sango do anything she's not comfortable with!" Ayame yelled.  
"Baby, the other girl might jump if Sango doesn't go and I'm not letting you go out there." Kouga told Ayame. Kagome sighed and walked back into the Computer lab through the window. She began to walk out the door and checked around the hall. When she was sure she was alone she took her phone out and dialed Miroku's hospital. "Hello, Can I speak to a patient, Miroku Higurashi. This is his sister." She said walking into the bathroom.  
"Just a minute deary." A nurse said. Music began to play and Kagome's Eyes began to well up with tears when she heard her brother say hello.  
"Miroku," She started sobbing not able to get any more words out.  
"Calm down, Kagome. It's okay. Everything will be okay. How are you?"  
  
"Horrible I can never be alone. I had to elude Sango, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga by locking myself in the computer lab and then sitting on the window sill. Their arguing in a classroom, they think I'm gonna jump."  
"That's my little sis. Kagome you know how special you are? I can't wait to get out of here. I'm sure time will fly for you and I'll be home and you'll want to be rid of me."  
"Never, Miroku, you're my only brother."  
"What about Souta? He's still our older brother."  
"I saw him when I was taking a walk around Sango's block. He was so stoned. I yelled at him and he just fell to the ground laughing. Then I kept kicking him wishing I had a knife and he just kept laughing madly. He was on the ground laughing like a mad man." Miroku sighed.  
"Kagome everything will be okay I promise. Are you being taken care of?"  
"That's the problem. I was on the roof trying to hide and Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere."  
"Well Kag, at least you're safe and when I come back we'll all be together. I have to go Kagome. Luv ya lil sis." He said in a baby voice. Kagome sniffed.  
"Bye Miroku." They both hung up. Kagome remained on the counter in the bathroom tears streaming down her face. She didn't have control over her emotions anymore. Sango burst into the room and went into a bathroom stall yelling, "I can't do it. It's too high."  
"Your just gonna leave me up there. I might be suicidal." Kagome chirped from the counter. Sango poked her head out of the stall.  
"What the hell Kagome why are you hiding from everyone?" Sango yelled. Kagome shrugged.  
"I'm just tired of all of this stuff. The only time I'm ever alone is when I'm in the bathroom, and even then I feel like someone's listening to me."  
"Kagome, who's at my house? My mom and my brother. No one's listening to you piss. No ones trying to step on your privacy we're trying to protect you from a psychotic drug dealer!"  
"There my emotions I'll feel how I want to!" Sango stared at Kagome sitting on who was trying to lodge herself under a sink. 'Poor Kagome, everything is collapsing on her.' Sango thought as she saw Kagome start hyperventilating after successfully shoving herself under the sink.  
"Kagome come on lets go home." Sango tried to get her to come from out of the sink. Kagome just stared at the hand like it was a fabricated lie designed especially to hurt her. "Kagome come on this bathroom stinks and it's probably filthy under that sink." Kagome continued to stare hugging her knees. "Come on I have Pocky at my house." Kagome grinned and rolled out from under the sink.  
"Pocky!" she ran to the door, "Come on Sango lets go. Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, Pocky, Pocky!" She kept repeating running out to the parking lot. Sango stared at her insane friend.  
"One minute she's lodged under a sink scared of her friends hand and at the mere mention of pocky she's up and running toward the parking lot." Sango shook her head smiling to herself.  
  
"So what exactly is going on?" Kouga demanded after Sango announced she wasn't going on the roof to retrieve Kagome, and then she found Kagome in the bathroom.  
"It's a long story, you don't really want to get into it. Besides I don't want to tell you." Inuyasha said annoyed at Kouga.  
"Ayame is hanging out with that nut job! If anything happens I'll put it on your head you bastard!"  
"Don't you dare call Kagome a nut job, I'll pull your voice box out if I hear you ever talk about Kagome like that! She going through way more than your precious bimbo is." Inuyasha growled.  
"Don't you call Ayame a bimbo."  
"F you I'll call her whatever I want if your gonna talk about Kagome that way!"  
"You wanna say that again, mutt?"  
"I'll say it all I want you really wanna threaten me you dense ahole (A/N should I bleep that better?)  
"I know you and that girl are hiding something that could hurt, my Ayame! And if she's hurt I swear to you ahole (A/N seriously tell me if I should bleep this better.) you won't be breathing on your own for a very very long time!"  
"What an original line, how'd ya come up with that one? And as long as we're making promises to each other, if you even infer another insult about Kagome you won't even stand a chance of having a machine breath for you!"  
  
"...If you even infer another insult about Kagome you won't even stand a chance of having a machine breath for you!" The words echoed through the halls. Kagome was trailing behind Sango when she heard them.  
'Why the hell would Inuyasha defend me in any way?' She thought to herself. She ran to catch up to Sango  
"Sango I know what's wrong with me." She said. Sango looked at Kagome from the corner of her eye.  
"What?" She asked curious to hear her suddenly dawning idea.  
"Fight or Flight, I keep picking Flight. The world isn't gonna wait for me to make up my mind. I have to stand and fight instead of hiding behind people. I can't get scared and try to hide under sinks anymore. That's what I was thinking about when I was standing outside on the window."  
"It's kinda hard to fight a, as far as we now, colossal dynasty that one drug dealer has."  
"But, we don't know anything about the outfit. Inuyasha won't say anything about it. He only told me he was tricked into selling drug when he was a kid. Other than that there is no other knowledge. I have to pick fight."  
"Stay with flight until Miroku gets back Kag, its better to be alive then to fight and die. And we all want you alive."  
'But meanwhile everyone else picks fight, and I'm standing here running away being weak.' Kagome thought to herself as they left the school. 'I only have my two feet to stand on. I can't keep sitting on other people's shoulders taking a free worry free ride. Those rides have caused nothing but pain afterward. I'm choosing fight.'  
  
A/N- thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Bye. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer- See first chapters.  
  
Homecoming Court Chapter 9- Wednesday (brilliant huh? where's my million?) By Red Eclipse  
  
Ayame was staring at me. Sango was diverting eye contact with Ayame. Apparently oh so wonderful kind Kouga told Ayame that we were hiding something that could be a threat to her. She really wanted to know.  
  
"Well? Neither of you is going to say anything? What is so bad about what's going on? What are you hiding?" She demanded.  
  
"So Sango what do you think of the weather outside. Pretty strange it looks like it could rain." I said nervously.  
  
"Yeah maybe we should consider bringing an umbrella to school. It might just pop and then where will we be? Soaked and uncomfortable. Do you think it will rain for the first home football game?" Sango said laughing nervously. We looked at each other then at Ayame. I shrugged.  
  
"Ayame, I guess you do have a right to know what's going on. So well I guess, if you're absolutely sure you really want to know no matter what the content of the secret is, I could tell you." Sango looked at Kagome quickly and mouthed, 'what the hell? Can we trust her?' Kagome mouthed a response back, 'Will it really hurt anything? Even if she tells someone, they already know where I am and haven't attacked for a while.' Sango rolled her eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Well it all started the day the homecoming nominations were announced...." I preceded to tell Ayame about my oldest brother selling my cell phone, my twin brother going to a methadone clinic, getting attacked and saved the same night, the explosion in the baboon enclosement, all the frustrating emotions, and every other little detail.  
  
Ayame's eyes bugged. I couldn't blame her, not every person is being targeted by a psychotic drug dealer all because their brother sold their cell phone and then had their parent press charges. This causing the dealer to get very upset because he hates courts, and he now wants to kill you. The really disturbing element is that He hasn't attacked for a while. I wondered what he was thinking.  
  
Authors POV  
  
Kagura stared blankly. She quickly learned where emotion and free will lead her. Naraku walked into the room with a black haired guy she'd never seen (A/N- Sesshoumaru has black hair in the beginning of the story. Sorry there is a reason no yelling at me!) Her eyes traveled to Naraku's hand.  
  
He held a gun.  
  
Not only was he holding a gun, he was also stroking it. There was a glint in his eye as he came nearer to Kagura. She tried to keep her face emotionless; if he saw fear in her eyes he would have utter control of her.  
  
"How are you Kagura?" He came nearer. She remained silent. Naraku laughed mockingly at her silence. She knew he didn't care. She'd been here for a short time and all he'd done was try to break her spirit.  
"Ku Ku Ku. Here Kagura this is for you."  
  
Kikyo looked at the pictures in her mother's room. She touched them gingerly. One of her grandmother as homecoming queen and another of her mother in the same roll. She moved to look through the dresser. There was an old homecoming banner folded on top of more pictures. Kikyo tentatively took the banner out and put it over herself. She practiced her walk, she had perfected it so that she half walked half floated over the ground, just the way her mother had.  
How much she missed her. She wished she could come into her mother's room and see er mother, but instead the room was exactly as she left it and Kikyo's Aunt, Kaede, took over the room next to her mother's.  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "Kagura, Kagome, and Ayame. Their all gonna pay if I don't win." Kikyo walked out of the room with the banner still around her.  
  
The clouds are always so pretty on the days that you ditch school after 4th period. Kagome had simply asked to go to the bathroom during English; the teacher didn't notice her taking her book bag. The Sakura trees at the park were still bare, but to Kagome they were still gorgeous.  
  
The sweet aroma of fall surrounded her as she walked down an isolated path in the park. Kagome heard footsteps coming toward her farther up the path. In paranoia she ran into the thickest part of the grove. The footsteps stopped abruptly, they began to talk in jaded tones. "What do we do about Kagura? She still refuses to do as we say." One male voice said. Kagome heard Kagura's name and held her breath.  
"Continue with the plan, She'll break eventually. Who is patrolling the school?" A second voice said calmly.  
"I thing its one of Takashin's guys. "  
"Takashin again?" A third voice sounded annoyed at the name.  
"Yes, He always works with us. He's like our watch dog." The second voice said.  
"Any new status on Inuyasha or that customer's sister who pressed charges?" the first voice said.  
"We need to get a hold of Takashin to find that out."  
"So we have nothing?"  
"That's the status."  
"Absolutely nothing? You pathetic scum go find out, before I get angry!" Kagome couldn't resist it; she carefully eased her weight onto her hand, peering from behind a tree. Many males were running from the spot, scared by the one remaining. He was ugly as hell and Kagome had to turn her head away for a second. Then she peered again. The guy still standing there looked like a really ugly girl. Suddenly he turned his head and looked Kagome directly in the eye.  
  
She froze.  
  
The she ran blindly out of the grove. She didn't know if he knew it was her or if he really She ran through an intersection, a car did a U-turn and sped up coming towards her. She cut through another part of the park trying to lose them on foot. Now assured they knew it was her she was sprinting faster then she ever thought she could. Her lungs burnt. She crouched in another grove looking for a safe path. She had not idea how many people had been with the guy or who that guy had been, but she guessed it had something to do with Naraku, considering they said Inuyasha's name.  
  
"This could take a while." She mumbled still in her crouching position watching the road and the streets, and listening for the slightest noise around her.  
  
I walked into the cafeteria with fifteen minutes till I had to be in the Yearbook workroom. Sango was standing on a table, for some reason I didn't feel like talking to anybody. I wanted to know who the Takashin guy was. It was obviously something to do with Naraku. I decided to get a coke, but the lines for the machine in the cafeteria was too long to get a drink in time. Its funny, people never remember the coke machine on the quad when lunch comes around. I decided to go there instead. I put my money in and put the cold drink to my forehead. I sat on a bench and leaned my head against the wall behind me.  
"Sango's looking for you." I heard a familiar voice say.  
"Who's Takashin?" I looked at him. He looked at me and his eyes widened for a short second.  
"Where did you hear that name?" He asked quickly a hint of fear in his voice.  
"Some ugly guy in the park said it to what looked like his henchmen or something."  
"When were you at the park? What did he look like?" He was really scared now.  
"I ditched fourth period and there was this ugly guy with wavy black hair. It looked like a really ugly girl."  
"That must have been...Naraku. Did he see you?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I ran before he could get me. But then one of his henchmen was trying to get me in a silver car. But I cut back into the park and waited until it was clear in a grove." Inuyasha sighed and sat next to me on the bench.  
"What did they say?"  
"Something about Kagura not breaking. And to go along with the plan. Then Naraku I guess asked who was patrolling the school, and somebody said one of Takashin's guys. Who is Takashin?"  
"Shit. Takashin is a leader of another gang. Naraku calls on him for favors when he's not planning to strike for awhile."  
"Then that's good right?"  
"No it's really bad. It means He has something really violent planned. Besides Takashin and his henchmen are much more violent then Naraku's. Not to mention smarter. Dammit."  
"Inuyasha...."  
"Don't worry I'll protect you."  
"..." I took a drink from my coke and Inuyasha had a faraway look on his face He fingers clenched and unclenched into and out of a fist. He was glaring. I put my drink against him; the cold must have freaked him out he jumped. "You look like your constipated clenching and unclenching like that." I said. He snorted and shoved me lightly. "Hey!" I shouted punching him on the shoulder playfully.  
"Kagome." He grabbed my hand and was all of a sudden serious, "You have to be careful. Try not to tell anyone off. Talk to only your little group of friends okay? I promised your brother to keep you safe." I nodded and he released my hand. I peeked at my watch.  
"Time to go to the yearbook workroom. Tell Sango I'm back please." He rolled his eyes and walked with me to the workroom. I waved and walked into the room. Yura was snickering at me. Obviously she had seen me walk through the quad and hallway with Inuyasha.  
"You assume way too much Yura." I glared. She just snickered.  
"I didn't say a word." she said shocked that I would accuse her of anything.  
"I'll throw out all the non-skunk bottles of rubber cement if you don't stop." Yura grew silent. Everyone dreaded the skunk smelling bottles of rubber cement. Ha HA HA Ha Ha Ha HA HA.  
  
A/N- This is what I'm gonna do. I could work on this story more or less, no ones reviewing so I don't know if anyone likes how the story's going. Everyone's probably mad that Miroku won't be out for five months, and homecoming is only a week away. Well if you want me to work o this more tell me, and if you read this chapter simply press the review button and say "I'm reading your story." You could also add, "I like your story, or I hate what you did with is because..., tell me what you think, but at least tell me your reading it. "I'm reading your story." Is fine! I don't care if you write that. Please don't flame, I never flame anyone so don't flame me, flaming is rude and inconsiderate, and it never gives any constructive criticism. This is a place for people to write for their hobby and people read others stories and give them advice on how to improve or tell them what their already doing great. I just wanted to say that. All the people who have reviewed me have been great and I hope their still reading. Anyways Thanks for reading I'll try to get more in before so I need some encouragement to do that. If anybody wants it quicker Review. Thanks Bye! 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. See first chapter. Blah blah blah whatever.  
  
A/N- Sorry about my last A/n. I was just frustrated because I was stuck on a part of the story and then I had to spend all memorial weekend consoling my friend who had posted a fan fiction on another site. She was so upset she took off her story. I mean she got ten really mean flames because she had a story line that made Kagome's eyes green. I mean come on, for a childish reason like that. She was crying. I felt so bad for her. Her story was really good too, those people were idiots. I can't convince her to put it back up even. I'm really miffed at those people. Thanks for putting up with my whining last time. Bye, thank you for reading. . Oh and ahead of time, sorry about this chapter. There's an excuse. Don't kill me please. (Everyone's gonna hate me for this chapter, runs and hides ahead of time)  
  
Homecoming Court Chapter 10- What is this? By Red Eclipse (Homecoming's coming soon Woohoo. I have an interesting bombshell coming up. He He.)  
  
The phone rang and Kagome blinked a couple of times. The ring sounded distant and desperate. Kagome didn't want to answer it. Sango's mother was in the kitchen starting dinner. Sango was in her room having kicked Kagome out because she had been bothering Sango. Sango's little brother was walking their cat Kirara, a very strange thing to do to a cat. Kagome instantly knew something was wrong with the ring of the phone. The whole shrillness of it screamed, 'I bring horrible news, pick me up and you will start crying' Kagome hallucinated that the phone was at her knee kicking her. Kagome knew there was a choice in front of her: answer the phone and learn the bad noise or let it ring and unplug the answer machine so that the news never reached her. Her hand hovered just above the phone. She finally picked it up after five rings. "Hello?" her voice was meek and scared.  
"Hello this is the New Horizon Methadone Clinic. We have a patient named Miroku Higurashi, who was under our care. We regret to inform you that Miroku's withdrawal led to..." Here it comes Kagome thought, "his death." She didn't hear anything after that. She cried out and dropped the phone. The tiny voice yelled from the phone hearing her scream, it was telling her to pick the phone back up. She sobbed and groped around the floor blindly. Her body shook violently. "Miroku NNOOo!"She screamed at the top of her lung. Sango came in the room and started shaking her.  
  
Everything came crashing down on her even more. The fragile glass that protected her from complete destruction was shattered into little red pieces. Her tears only made the shard crack and explode into smaller and smaller pieces.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw she was actually in a black room with a huge spotlight on her a big glass box around her exploded into shards. She was surrounding with exploding shards of glass. Once the shards turned into powder, Kagome heard an evil laughing. She looked up and saw the baboon again, this time holding a match he dropped it and everything was burning. There was one big explosion and Kagome saw Inuyasha running toward her. He couldn't reach her though she was surrounded by flames. Kagome sat in the middle of one big ring of flames that were crackling and threatening to catch her. She heard everyone's voice calling into her, telling her what to do. Inuyasha was yelling the loudest. Ayame was sobbing. Sango sounded extremely pissed off. Kagome wanted to stay in the fire where at least she was remotely safe. Inuyasha walked right through the flames un touched. He was wearing a completely red outfit. He crouched right next to her and the flames went out. Kagome looked up at him and tried to touch him. Her hand went right through him and his image exploded. Kagome let out a scream as a baboon came near her. She sobbed again and went limp. "What is this?"  
  
A/N- I already said sorry don't hate me. I'm kinda stuck on what I was gonna do for the originally planned chapter ten, but it keeps turning out bad. So Um I decided to do this instead. Hallucinations you could call it. I guess that's why you never write anything without the entire plot mapped out. Whoops. Anyways, thanks for reading. Sorry again for the A/N from chapter 9 and review. Bye.  
  
Oh I forgot two days till summer and then no school for three months, then sadly I go to high school and I have to see my biggest enemy. Oh and I got 80 percent on my algebra final so I'm going to geometry next year. Woohoo, wait oh crap I'm gonna have to study my ass f next year. Well I got this summer, and a few stories planned. So now bye! 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. Simple na?  
  
Homecoming Court  
  
Chapter 11- Rainy Days  
  
By Red Eclipse  
  
Kagome woke up screaming. When she calmed herself down she heard the rain. A rainy Saturday morning awaited her in the living room. She got up and pushed the door open and walked into the living room. Inuyasha was sitting on a couch stuffing his face with ramen and Sango had taken over the other couch. Kagome flopped down next to Inuyasha and yawned. "Was that you screaming?" Inuyasha asked not looking up from his ramen.  
"I just had a bad dream, Miroku was dead, the baboon came back to get me, and you exploded." Kagome mumbled taking up the rest of the couch, she pulled herself into the fetal position and yawned again.  
"This sucks its raining." Sango mumbled. Kagome looked at the window and closed her eyes listening to the sound of the rain.  
"I love the rain." She sighed blissfully. She stuck her feet in Inuyasha lap and yawned again.  
"Hey who told you you can do that?" Inuyasha growled at her feet.  
"You're the one in the way."  
"Oh so sorry." Inuyasha growled dripping with sarcasm. He went back to his ramen. Kagome sighed and continued to listen to the rain fall gently outside. Sango shifted on her couch and walked out of the room. "So Kagome excited about homecoming?" Inuyasha tried to make conversation.  
"You should know better by now Inuyasha. I'd rather get my lungs torn out then go through with that damn thing." Kagome mumbled without opening her eyes.  
"Oh, I just figured you're trying to be a tough girl." Kagome gave him a weird look and then laughed.  
"Yeah right, Yeah deep down inside I'm really a girly girl hiding herself from a scary world." She continued laughing at him. He smiled at her and actually put down his ramen. He stared at her momentarily and looked lost in thought.  
"What? Quit looking at me Inuyasha." They both felt a flash and Sango was laughing giddily from the door way camera in hand.  
"Oh my gawd that was such a cute shot!" Sango squealed. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other again and both people got up and started chasing Sango around the house. Threats of: You'll never be able to hold a camera again! And Sango I'll tell Miroku your biggest secrets Rung throughout the house. In the end Sango took off in her car to take the film to be developed.  
"That jerk!" Kagome whined watching Sango's car pull away. Kagome walked back into Sango's room and got dressed quickly. She started toward the door when Inuyasha pounced on her, "Where do you think you're going?" She winced hearing him at all.  
"Hey Inuyasha why are you even here?"  
"I ran out of ramen." Kagome mouthed an o and continued walking out the door.  
"Kagome! Naraku is waiting to pounce could you just listen to me for once perhaps?"  
"No." Kagome stuck her tongue out and ran down the street, Inuyasha gave chase yelling at her.  
  
"My grandfather wanted Souta to take over the shrine since he was the oldest male and since my father is no where to be found. Souta started drinking at about 12 and then moved up and up to stronger drugs. My grandfather was crushed but he started training Miroku. But Miroku started following in Souta's footsteps. My grandfather was so depressed he just left. He sends letters to my mom but he never comes to visit." Kagome snuggled into her turtle neck as they sat in Sango's backyard.  
"Wow, so he's never come back huh." Inuyasha mumbled.  
"Nope. My mom's with him while our house is being fixed. So the deal is you have to tell me something remember."  
"You don't wanna hear about my family."  
"It was a deal. You can't do that cheater."  
"Fine I'll tell you about my brother. When I joined up with Naraku I gained a lot of power. I was Naraku's right hand man. Sesshoumaru joined in the lower ranks and was always challenging my authority. Whenever I was assigned him jobs he would do something different during the actual hit and ruin the whole operation. When I decided to leave, he alerted Naraku so I had to fight my way out of the gang. Sesshoumaru and I are not on the best of terms. Once I got out he took the position I had, but he doesn't have any real power, he's their middleman." Inuyasha laughed at his brother.  
"Poor Inuyasha."  
"What do you mean 'poor Inuyasha'? I was happy to mess that bastard up."  
"I mean that you had to fight your way out like that."  
"So? I've had to either fight my way in or out of things all my life. Your turn now."  
"Uh, I could tell you about my dad I guess. My dad left when I was 6 so I don't remember much about why. I remember my mother used to cry a lot and hold me while she cried. For some reason when I remember my father I remember bruises and the stench of alcohol. But he left, and I don't want to talk about this anymore. You go now." Kagome said shaking her head remembering things she had blocked out of her mind long ago.  
"Fine I guess. Naraku is my cousin. He was the one who started the gang thing up and dragged me into it all. You already know all about him though so it's your turn."  
"Uh, I think I already said everyone."  
"Well so have I."  
"Now it's boring again. But at least it's still raining" Kagome stood up and ran out into the rain. Inuyasha wouldn't go out into the rain. He watched her kick through the puddles soaking her jeans and laughing in the process. She laughed and swirled. She stopped when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her with a slight smile on his face.  
"You're gonna get sick." He said trying to sound unconcerned.  
"So what? This is fun!" Kagome kicked in the puddle again. "I love the rain!"  
"I'm going inside." Kagome continued dancing around in the rain.  
  
Inuyasha walked through the kitchen and stopped by the window. The window in the kitchen looked directly out to a view of the backyard. Inuyasha looked out the window momentarily. He made his way through the kitchen into the dining room. He stopped in his steps when he realized someone was in the room. "Naraku. What the hell do you want?"  
"Relax Inuyasha. I have a proposition for you that's all. Of course if you're not willing to listen my guys are positioned all around this house waiting." Naraku got up and started walking over to him. "Of course if you did try to fight me now, I can make them strike, but if you listen to me then I can arrange it otherwise." Inuyasha glared at him.  
"Why exactly do you want Kagome dead? You usually don't use this much energy on a person who didn't actually do anything to you." Inuyasha snarled at him.  
"I knew what you were doing before all this. You admired her to a degree didn't you? You knew she had to be strong for her to be able to survive all she's been through. Her father's beatings, both of her brother's drug abuse, and all the other things. Then when you actually had to protect her from me you watched her differently. Therefore Inuyasha it's gotten personal." Naraku smiled maliciously.  
"That's absurd Naraku! I've never thought of that girl or looked at her differently! Can we talk about your proposition somewhere else please?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Why don't we go for a ride now Inuyasha?"  
"Like this isn't a trap. Tonight midnight."  
"The old hideout." Naraku agreed.  
"Fine."  
"Inuyasha if you're not there...there will be grave consequences." Naraku started for the door. Inuyasha struggled to restrain himself. He walked to the backdoor leading to the backyard and watched the backyard through the screen, knowing the house might still be surrounded. Kagome started walking for the door and she walked inside the house. Inuyasha walked over to the hall closet and took a couple towels and walked back over to where she was handing her the towels. She rubbed her head and Inuyasha walked back into the living room.  
  
The clock in his car read 11:57 Pm. Three more minutes and Naraku would appear. Inuyasha shifted from one foot two another as he leaned against his car. It had been only a short time ago when he had a lot of power in this place. Although he had told Kagome he had been a right hand man, Inuyasha had actually been a hit man for the gang. Kagome hadn't needed to know that about him.  
  
Two minutes. Inuyasha started getting annoyed. "Naraku if you're here come out already this is getting boring!" He yelled out into the cold October night. Inuyasha counted the seconds down to midnight and Naraku crept up from behind him at exactly midnight.  
"You always have to be dramatic." Inuyasha shook his head.  
"Are you going to let me talk now?"  
"Go ahead talk. Tell me your stupid proposition."  
  
A/N- Wow this was a hard chapter to write. I wrote at least five other versions. In one of them they were camping with a really cute fluff scene between Inu/Kag, in another Kagome was kidnapped by Takashin with a chase scene and everything. I finally ended up with this. Whoops it's been a little too long for an update. I'd like to say sorry if it sounded like I was gonna quit working on this story. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I promise to update sooner, I was only stuck on this chapter. I don't know if this chapter is any good or not so tell me! Thanks for reading, Luv ya lots. Bye!  
  
Yay it's almost homecoming I can't wait to write this chapter! I'm all giddy thinking about it -!!!! 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.  
  
A/N- Right now I'm balancing on a box of shoes trying to write. Ow. Enjoy. Ow I'm sitting on a high heel!  
  
Homecoming Court  
  
Chapter 12-  
  
By Red Eclipse  
  
Kagome sat trying to pay attention in her third period class. She kept repeating to herself under her breath, 'just one more period.' The classroom door creaked open and Kagura walked into the room. Kagome found it hard not to stare. Kagura was pale and looked scared, she had gauze wrapped around her palms and her forehead. Kagura quickly took a seat in the back of the classroom. Her eyes looked around the room untrusting. Kagome found it harder to listen to the teacher babble on now that Kagura was in the classroom. She stared at the clock; the second hand seemed to be slower than usual and Kagome grumbled at that fact. No one was near her in this class. The teacher had separated Sango and Kagome because of talking so Sango was now across the room, Ayame was across near the back, Miroku had sat behind Kagome next to, Kagome turned around, Inuyasha was there half asleep. She wasn't that desperate to talk to someone though so she went back to ignoring the teacher. Kagome realized that everyone was reading in the literature book. She looked up at the board and quickly turned to the page.  
  
"For homework tonight outline the chapter we read in class today. Also pre-read the next chapter. You're dismissed." The teacher said. Kagome's eyes bugged. 'Since when did my tuning out affect time?' Kagome thought to herself. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door trying to catch up to Kagura.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome I need to talk to you!" Inuyasha called.  
  
"Hold on I'm trying to catch up to someone." Kagome speed off in the direction Kagura had gone. Kagome turned a corner and ran out the doors to the front gate of the school. Kagura was getting into a silver car. Kagome stared paralyzed for a few seconds. She shook herself. "Naraku isn't the only person in the world with silver cars. He may be the only one with an army of them but that's another matter." She turned around and walked down the hall toward English 4/5.  
  
"Kagome you're never late. You ditch a lot but you never come late." Sango said when Kagome sat at their desk group Ayame nodded in agreement.  
  
"I was just trying to talk to someone. I do not ditch a lot. Where's Inuyasha?" She asked noticing he wasn't in the classroom.  
  
"Uh I dunno. He probably ditched like you do." Sango mumbled.  
  
"I do not ditch a lot. I even came on senior ditch day." Kagome said.  
  
"No you didn't senior ditch day hasn't happened yet." Ayame laughed at me.  
  
"Well I'll be here." Kagome said sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Sure on a day where there will be no one here to know if you were or not. Can we change the subject this is boring." Ayame said rolling her eyes. The teacher shifted in her seat and snored. Kagome jumped scared that she was awake all of a sudden.  
  
"Hey the teacher has silver eye shadow on." Kagome cringed and Sango stared at Kagome with an odd look on her face.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. What were you gonna tell me before during passing period." Kagome was packing up the journalism room when Inuyasha walked in the room to hurry her along.  
  
"Never mind. It's not important." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh okay..." Kagome stared at him a moment and then went over t o the camera lockers. She opened the doors and counted the cameras. Then she marked something off and locked the doors again. She sighed and checked the bulletin board again. Sango burst into the room holding an envelope.  
  
"Yura you'll love this picture...Where's Yura?" Sango hid the envelope behind her back.  
  
"Uh Yura's never here after school's out I'm the editor remember?" Kagome mumbled taking her backpack.  
  
"Oh yeah, Uh I'm gonna back out of the room slowly and hope neither of you are going to kill me." Sango started doing what she promised. "Oh Kag Ayame wants us to go to her house to help you with your makeup for homecoming. So come on."  
  
"You know what I want Sango-chan? I want that frikn (I'm being extra careful I saw that 0 tolerance policy threat on the front board. puts head down low) envelope!" Kagome charged at Sango. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Can we maybe not have a repeat of what happened at the hospital?" Inuyasha asked yanking the envelope out of Sango's hand when she wasn't suspecting it. Sango gasped.  
  
"It's not like I didn't make more copies morons. Come on Kag lets go to Ayame's house." Sango said as Inuyasha was ripping up the photo in the snatched envelope.  
  
"And have you both attack me with your eye shadows and glosses and...and...and... Oh I can't say anymore of them it's too awful! Why are you trying to kill me Sango why? Why? Why?" Kagome said melodramatically paired with a fake faint which made Inuyasha run over to her.  
  
"Can you just go you're getting on my nerves? You never fail to do that Ka. Go. Me." Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"Fine fine let me go to my death. How can you say you're protecting me when you just send me to my death like this? I'll tell Miroku." Kagome said pulling another melodramatic faint this time not being caught by Inuyasha. "Jerk." Kagome mumbled pushing herself back up to her feet.  
  
"Who ever said I was protecting you?" Inuyasha asked stepping over Kagome.  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on already. Inuyasha are you coming too? I'm sure there will be many possibilities to black mail Kagome." Sango asked.  
  
"I don't have a camera that's a real shame, you have one right Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Like I wouldn't come to school armed." Sango shook her head at Inuyasha. "Then it's settled Inuyasha will man the cameras." Sango declared walking down the hall.  
  
"Maybe if I break my leg...." Kagome pondered aloud.  
  
"Don't even think about it Miroku will blame me and I will have another person mad at me." Inuyasha shoved her out of the hall and into the parking lot. "Fine if you won't cooperate I'll have to drag you." He picked her up bridal style and carried her after Sango.  
  
"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the #!! Are you doing put me down! Put me down!" Kagome continued screaming 'put me down!' Sango waved to Yura who was leaning against her car again. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the hall and Yura pointed laughed and started jumping up and down. She pulled out a camera and ran over to them. She snapped pictures until she announced, "D (sorry I forgot what rating put down so...) my camera is out of film."  
  
"Here take mine." Ayame appeared at the perfect time. Yura snatched that camera and continued snapping pictures. Kagome tried to bury her head into Inuyasha's chest but realized that was making things worse. She started struggling more. She took a breath and....  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! et me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She obviously screamed causing everyone around her to wince.  
  
A/N- Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I regret to say that I'm going to Sacramento next this Sunday. I'll try to get a few chapters done this week but I have a kung fu demo on Saturday at the orange county fair. There's only a few more chapters to homecoming I'll try to get those done. I'll stay up late if I have to. I just got my friend Christina to be my editor but she is a little lazy at the moment, I posted a piece of our IM conversation very frustrating. I can't promise this but I might be able to steal my dad's laptop or use my cousin's but I'm usually babysitter down there. cringe last time I sat through 3 hours of sesame street. ELMO IS EVIL! There's a three year old KC, an one year old Aden, two year old twins Karen and Devin and err one other one I forgot it's name, (in my defense I haven't seen that one ever. No laughing at me!) I'll work on paper and I promise to have a few chapters up when I get back in August. Well you guys are really great, thanks for reading! Luv ya, bye bye!  
  
Also two new contacts- redeclipsesfanficsyahoo.com  
and redeclipsekagome.zzn.com - If I typed them wrong there both in my profile plus the IM thing. Bye! 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. See first chapters so on and so forth.  
  
Warning- The word bitch is used excessively during the end of this chapter. Some other curse words are used in this chapter. If this offends you, review and tell me before you read and I will edit it as soon as I can.  
  
Homecoming Court  
  
Chapter 13-Stadium blues and the beginning of the haze  
  
By Red Eclipse

Sango, Ayame, Kagome and Inuyasha moved through the bleachers from a neighboring school. The crowds in the bleachers were screaming and cheering. "Does anyone have a gun?" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"I left it at home sadly." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome blinked at him. He was at her left while Sango was at her right.  
  
"This is boring Sango." She mumbled to her right. Sango shook her head and ignored her. She turned to Ayame and started talking. Kagome sighed out of boredom. "This is really boring." She settled on watching the people in the field fight over a strange shaped ball. She was quickly lost on what was going on and rolled her neck in circles. "Hey Inuyasha do you think it's possible that Naraku would use an inside person in the school?" She asked to her left.  
  
"He already is Kagome; remember you're the one who heard him." He mumbled.  
  
"That's not the kind of inside person I'm talking about. I mean like someone who's really a student." She said.  
  
"Why are you worried about something like that?"  
  
"Because, wait can we talk about this somewhere else? Kikyo's coming." Inuyasha stood up and Kagome followed him down the bleacher steps. They walked behind the bleachers into a groove of trees a few feet away from the field.  
  
"Okay. Now what is it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who was biting her lip.  
  
"Well I'm worried Naraku got Kagura to work for him... She..."  
  
"Wait who is Kagura again?" Inuyasha interrupted her speech.  
  
"A nominee for homecoming. Anyway did you notice in third period yesterday when she walked in late she had gauze wrapped around her hands and her forehead."  
  
"I was asleep that whole class."  
  
"So what quit interrupting me. She also looked scared and she was stumbling, that is nothing like Kagura. She never shows emotion. I followed her after class and I saw her get into a silver car."  
  
"Lots of people have silver cars Kagome not just Naraku."  
  
"I know but none of it adds up. Naraku would have easily been able to get to her and convince her to help them; she really wants to win tomorrow. She has pretty much said she would do anything to crush Kikyo and you said Naraku had lots of people working in the inside of this school."  
  
"Well why don't we find out right now?" Inuyasha flipped out a cell phone. "Yak I need a favor get over here now." There was a short silence while Inuyasha looked like he was listening. "Don't pretend you're not here, get over here and don't let Naraku or any of his henchmen know you're coming." He abruptly hung up the phone and smiled smugly at Kagome.  
  
"Who is Yak?" She asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yak works for Takashin and Naraku. He's my inside guy. I had to get an upper hand after that toxic explosion."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So where's Kouga Ayame?" Sango asked elbowing Ayame. Ayame looked at Sango like she was a moron and pointed to the field.  
  
"He's on the football team remember?" Ayame laughed at Sango.  
  
"Fine. Hey where's Kagome? Inuyasha's gone too. Weird."  
  
"I wonder where they went."  
  
"Uh Ayame I think that's the obvious question."  
  
"Hey." Ayame was about to protest when Kikyo walked up.  
  
"Did Kagome come with you to the game?" She asked blandly.  
  
"Yeah she and Inuyasha disappeared." Ayame said Sango elbowed her. Kikyo lifted an eyebrow slightly and nodded.  
  
"If you find her then tell her I would like to talk to her." Kikyo said walking away from Sango and Ayame. Kikyo kept walking until she passed Kagura.  
  
Kagura growled slightly at Kikyo who growled back. They stood for a second and they both glared menacingly. Kagura momentarily felt for something in her purse then walked on. She couldn't wait till homecoming tomorrow. She hurried off toward a car.  
  
"Kagura you're late. I need your report now." A voice demanded in the car.  
  
"Yes Naraku. Him and the girl are discussing something in the eastern groove across from the field." She said quickly.  
  
"Find out what they're saying now." He demanded.  
  
"Yes sir." Kagura got out of the car and ran toward the opposite entrance of the tree groove.  
  
"Inuyasha" A voice called out.  
  
"Yak did anyone see you walk away?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, no one."  
  
"Good. Kagome had a concern about who was working for Naraku, she said she saw a girl named Kagura acting strange and she got into a silver car yesterday. Is there a girl named Kagura working for Naraku?" Inuyasha asked calmly.  
  
"Well Kagura is...." A gun shot rang out and Yak gurgled fell over blood pooled. Kagome screamed but Inuyasha pounced on her quieting her.  
  
"Shit." He pulled out he own gun and returned fire in the same direction it had come. "Kagome come on we have to get you back to the bleachers." Another gun shot interrupted him.  
  
"It sounds like there's only one gun man Inuyasha." she yelled over the noise intensifying from the bleachers and the ringing in her own ears.  
  
"Yeah it does doesn't it. Well lets go get him." He took her hand and they ran toward the area in a zigzag. A figure started retreating toward a car. Kagome gasped and let go of Inuyasha's hand. She stumbled from the sudden stop but got up and rushed over to something. There was a fan abandoned on the grass.  
  
"A fan?" Kagome said her eyes widening. She looked up at Inuyasha who was staring down at her. She slipped the fan in the messenger bag she brought with her.  
  
"They got away." Inuyasha said sitting on the ground cross legged next to where Kagome was knelling. He sighed and slipped the gun away again.  
  
"I thought you said you left your gun at home." She said seriously.  
  
"I'd never leave the house with out one." He tried to joke but Kagome had a serious look on her face. He sighed and lowered his head in defeat.  
  
"Inuyasha what is really going on? This just keeps getting more and more serious. Not to mention how many time one of us has died and now there is a dead guy laying in a groove of trees." Kagome looked up her eye serious.  
  
"I'm as lost as you are Kagome. I'm sorry." Inuyasha rubbed at his temples. "Maybe we should get back before anyone finds the body and tries to pin it on us." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Oh Kag you brought food! That's where you went." Sango exclaimed as Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the bleachers.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha wanted ramen so he dragged me to a supermarket." Kagome tried to explain their absence. Inuyasha luckily had ramen in his car and they used the cigarette lighter to heat up a water bottle. Inuyasha had complained of "gross luke warm ramen."  
  
"Oh Kagome Kikyo was looking for you. She looked pretty serious you better try to find her." Sango said taking the food.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep." Ayame nodded. Kagome bit her cheek and walked back down the bleachers. She scanned the bleachers for Kikyo. She wandered around for awhile and Kikyo came up behind her.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Kikyo said. Kagome turned around quickly still on edge.  
  
"Hi Kikyo I was just looking for you. Sango said you were looking for me."  
  
"Yes. I had a proposition for you Kagome. Don't show up tomorrow. If you do decide to show up I have a certain secret you're involved in that I'm sure you wouldn't want spread to the police."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kikyo?" Kagome asked bewildered over what secret Kikyo was talking about.  
  
"A certain person named Naraku. He's a gang leader and you're involved with him."  
  
"No I'm not Kikyo."  
  
"Oh yes there's another secret you wouldn't want spilled to the entire school both of your brothers are heroin addicts. That's were Miroku is."  
  
"You bitch you would just tell everyone my brother is getting help to get over his addiction? You would stoop that low?"  
  
"Yes I would. If you show up tomorrow that is."  
  
"You bitch why the hell shouldn't I?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Because you have the majority of the male vote." Kikyo screamed and then started to cry. "You don't deserve to win! You can't even walk in heels!"  
  
"You Bitch I don't care about winning I don't want to come but Sango's making me! So shut the up you shallow pathetic pretentious bitch!" Kikyo slapped Kagome after Kagome yelled it. Kagome picked up dirt and threw it at Kikyo's outfit. She laughed as Kikyo looked down and screamed. Kikyo tried slapping Kagome again but Kagome caught the arm and elbowed Kikyo in the stomach. Kikyo fell clutching her stomach. She grabbed Kagome's ankle as Kagome started to walk away, but Kagome broke away in the process kicking Kikyo in the face.  
  
She ran back up the bleacher steps. The food had been finished and Sango, Ayame and Inuyasha looked up at her when she ran over to them. "Why is your face red?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kikyo tried to black mail me. I really want to go home." Kagome sighed sitting on the end of the bleacher row next to Inuyasha. He patted her shoulder and went back to his Ramen.  
  
'What the hell is going on dammit? This is too frikkin confusing.' She thought sighing again.  
  
Note- Poll below. Don't forget to vote.  
  
A/N- SORRY! SORRY! So Sorry it's later then I wanted it to be! Our computer modem broke and it just got fixed this morning. It was so funny I was listening by my door, It turns out our modem was really old and outdated. (Since when is two years really old and outdated? O.o) My dad was getting frustrated trying to explain what our modem did, and the guy was like high or something. It was so funny. But any way I CAN NOW GO ONLINE AGAIN! Well technically I could go on the computer, but what good is a computer without internet? So anyway here it is. I'm going to take my time on the next chapter because there is going to be a lot of important events that are going to be very important to the rest of the story. I'll really try to get it up before august.  
  
I haven't talked to my editor in a while so I don't know if she's even done with what I sent her to read. So no editor for now. This is getting annoying.  
  
POLL Vote by review or by my email. Both are in my profile (It won't show an at sign when I post chapter.) Who do you want to win Homecoming Court? Ayame Kagome Kagura Kikyo  
  
Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote!Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote!Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote!Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote!Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote!Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote!Vote! You know you want to.


	14. chapter 13 12

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.  
  
Homecoming Court  
  
By Red Eclipse  
  
Chapter 13 ½  
  
"Hello Kagome." A faceless voice echoed. Kagome looked around her trying to pin point the unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Who's there?" She cried out. There was a laugh from the faceless voice.  
  
"It's Yak Kagome remember me?" It laughed again.  
  
"You're dead though."  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't haunt people in their dreams."  
  
"So you're haunting my dreams?"  
  
"No, but this will." The dark shadowy figure was suddenly pointing a gun at Kagome. Yak laughed and rounds of bullets flew past Kagome. She shrieked and tried to run away. The firing ceased and Yak's laughter continued to ring through Kagome's ears.  
  
"Why the hell are you firing on me ass hole?! Why don't you just stay dead and out of mind?!" She yelled in frustration at his continuous laughter.  
  
"What fun would that be Kagome? Besides am I really the one pointing the gun at you?"  
  
"Of you are who else is here."  
  
"Look closer Kagome. Who's holding the gun?" Kagome squinted at the shadowy figure and started to make things out.  
  
"What color is my hair Kagome?"  
  
"Black." Kagome answered the question reluctantly. Yak's questioning continued.  
  
"What about the eyes Kagome?"  
  
"Violet." Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Who am I Kagome?" The voice suddenly changed to a formerly comforting known one. Kagome wanted to scream when the shadowy figure came into clear and perfect view.  
  
"Who am I? Who's holding the gun I said I didn't have? Who's pointing it at you Kagome?"  
  
"No! It's you Yak! You're mad at death so you're haunting people. I'm sorry you're dead, I'm sorry you ever got involved in this mess but please leave me alone!" Kagome shielded her face as she pleaded with the now clear figure.  
  
"Who am I Kagome? Who do I look and sound like? Answer the question and I'll leave."  
  
"... No!"  
  
"I'm trying to help you Kagome."  
  
"How is this helping me!?" She screamed still shielding her face.  
  
"It's a warning Kagome. Be wary Kagome." The figure returned to its shadowy state and the voice changed back to Yaks. "The moon will set red tomorrow. Be wary." The figure and the voice left. Kagome sat huddled alone with the question repeating in her head. "Inuyasha?" She shook her head, "No. No. no... No....no?" She let her self fall back and everything went black.  
  
A/N- I'm sorry for the wait on the next chapter. I'm currently dealing with a rather serious medical problem which is stopping me from doing the things I want to do. I'd like to thank my great reviewers.  
  
CowNapkin  
  
Jade  
  
LovablePsycho07  
  
Jujubie  
  
C4n4di4nG1r1535  
  
whitetiger-isabella  
  
Kag  
  
inukag'sdaughter  
  
Christine  
  
Trina3  
  
lil-missa  
  
Cnm  
  
Marissa Willems  
  
baka onna  
  
Chi Bara  
  
You guys Rock! You're so nice. I'm trying to work on the story, I have to be better by September, kinda hard to hide this if I'm at school, so then I will be guaranteed to be working on the story by then. In the meantime here's a common question I got in a couple reviews.  
  
What is Inu gonna do for Naraku? Will Kagome be involved?  
  
Dun. Dun. Dun. What will Inuyasha do for Naraku? I'm not really sure yet. I have a hazy idea but it could change. Like I said this was kind of a spur the moment post and I didn't plan anything before hand. It's coming though. -  
  
Thanks again for reading. I guess hat means the polls are still open, you can still vote. Who do you want to win homecoming?  
  
Oh and don't forget you can always review by email. Their both in my profile. Read the note there before you send anything though. Lots o luv you guys! Bye. 


	15. Chapter 14 pt 1

Disclaimer- Just keeps going and going and going and going and going. Sorta like the energizer bunny, it just keeps going and going and going and going and going too. I once had a little flashlight thing it was that bunny wearing his little sunglasses and with his little drums, when you pressed the little stick things he used to hit the drums together into the drum then a little bitty tiny light came out. It ran out, it didn't keep going and going and going and going and going and going. What's up with that? Oh yeah, I don't own these characters. Is everyone happy now?

ReCap of previous chapter: Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Inuyasha go to a football game at a neighboring school. Kagome jokingly asks if anyone has a gun, Inuyasha said he left it at home. After Sango and Ayame ignore her, Kagome asks Inuyasha about the possibility of Naraku using an inside person at the school other than Takashin and his guys. They go to a grove of trees on the campus to talk in security. Kagome expresses the possibility that Kagura is working for Naraku. Inuyasha calls his inside man, Yak. Kikyo gets further inference that Kag and Inu are an item and Kagura gets orders from Naraku to find out what Kag and Inu are talking about. Meanwhile Yak is about to report to Inuyasha and Kagome, when a shot is fired and yak falls down dead. Inuyasha pulls out his gun and returns fire. Inu and Kag run toward the gunman, but they get away. Kagome finds a fallen fan which she recognizes. She slips it into her bag without Inu noticing. Inu reveals that he is as lost as Kag is. They run away so no ones pins the shootings on them.

They return to Sango and Ayame with ramen from Inuyasha's car made from a water bottle heated up with a cigarette lighter. Kag goes to find Kikyo. Kikyo finds Kag, gives her a proposition. "Don't come or I'll tell the cops about you involvement with Naraku." When that fails her tries "I'll tell everyone your brother's are heroin addicts." Kag attacks Kikyo about stopping so low as to making fun of her brother getting help. They fight.

Kag has a disturbing dream that makes her question Inuyasha.

there now you're caught up So sorry it took so long. Had some things of my own to deal with.

Homecoming Court

By Red Eclipse

Chapter 14- It's Only Just Beginning

Part 1- Abstract Scenery

The walls around him felt like they were closing. His throat mimicked the effect. He sucked in a breath and laid a hand on the black book in his lap. He couldn't bear open it or the memories would drown him. A clock on the white wall of the lobby ticked as the seconds went by. One by one they ticked and one by one Miroku sucked in a breath of air. He had lied in his letter; he had not been able to open the book in his lap. The hour was growing nearer and he had made the decision. He had to open the book now or he would drown in the emptiness. If he opened it or if he left it closed forever, it didn't matter he would still drown. He took a breath

**_This is it. Now or never._ **

He put his hand on the spine of the book. The book sent a chill into him that he couldn't explain. He flipped it over. He would go through it backwards. There was something about the backwards notion the calmed him down. Miroku closed his eyes and threw it open. Tears flew from his eyes when he opened them again.

Staring back at him was himself with his little sister. He knew they were really the same age, but since he came out of the security of the womb first he knew he had to protect Kagome like a real big brother would. There was a cake in front of them and she was grinning happily. It looked like their tenth birthday. He stared at Kagome harder and saw the bruises. There was a huge massive bruise on her arm just under the sleeve of her too big tee shirt. Staring into her eyes and saw everything. He had his arm around her and she was leaning into him, but it was her eyes that showed him everything. He had failed her. She was clinging to a hope any hope. She was clinging to everything and nothing in particular. Then he noticed something else about her body in the picture.

_**I know who's behind the camera. I failed her. **_

_Flashback_

Kagome ran through the house wearing an oversized tee shirt and shorts with her long gangly limbs hanging out of every opening. Mrs. Higurashi had spent the day in the kitchen barring her daughter from coming in. Meanwhile Kagome was looking for her brother so she could give him her present. She ran down the stairs quickly and ran into someone's body once she reached the hall.

"Sorry Souta." She quickly said to her older brother. He looked down at her with un-focusing eyes.

"Who are you?" Souta asked while he patted her head.

"Never mind I have to go." She said quickly while she ran off in the opposite direction.

"Kagome why don't you get your brother and tell him we ready for both of you up here?" Her mother had intercepted her when she ran through the living room.

"I was just looking for him mother."

"He's probably in the basement again. He likes that spot." Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in wonder while she walked back in the kitchen. Kagome changed her direction for the door down the hall from the stairs.

As she walked down the hall she felt the carpet lose it's softness as she walked over in with bare feet. She didn't focus on that though; instead she walked straight for the door in front of her. It creaked as she pushed it opened.

"Miroku. Miroku are you down here?" She called down into the darkness of the basement. There was a window out of which she could see the light of the day disappearing. She smelled a familiar smoke as she walked down the stairs. Once she got to the last stair she saw Miroku sitting in the faint glow of a flicking lighter. "Miroku there you are! Come on Miroku mom has the cake." He looked at her while she pulled at his arm. He listlessly stood up and let her guide him up the stairs to the hall.

"Race you Miroku." She said, giggling as he took off in front of her. "Hey no fair!" She called running after him. She pumped her limbs as hard as she could trying to catch up to her speeding brother. He stumbled into the dining chair at the table. Kagome was following when her father stepped in front of her. She tried to flee him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She smelled the mix of smoke and the revolting alcohol scent. This mix was always bad.

"Kagome how many times do I have to tell you not to run through the house like a wild animal?" He said sternly while pulling her up the stairs. She saw him take out a cigarette as they walked up. "You know I hate to do this Kagome but you'll never learn otherwise." He said as he pulled her into his room. He grinned as he cracked his knuckles Kagome took a breath as she prepared herself for what was coming.

He finished too soon when he remembered the knife in his pocket.

"**_Please Daddy don't. It's my birthday please." _She pleaded**

"_**That's right you're ten today. Let me give you your present then."**_

He lifted up her shirt exposing her stomach. She closed her eyes as the blade dragged against her skin and the blood came out.

"_**Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear kagome. Happy birthday to you."** _

He wiped the blood off his knife and then rubbed the towel over her stomach. "Happy birthday Kagome. Run along now." She sprinted out of the room and into the dining room.

She sat next to her brother in front of a circular cake. Her mother was holding a camera in her hand. Miroku put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and smiled slowly. The blood on Kagome's stomach seeped onto her shirt. She leaned into Miroku and smiled. Her father walked into the room and stood next to her mother.

**"_Smile big now Kagome. You'll want to remember this day for a long time to come."_**

**_The camera flashed. The moment was frozen._**

End

Miroku stared at the same thing he had been staring at. He looked at Kagome. Her eyes. The bruises showing. There was something he was just noticing; the realization of this fact stabbed him in the heart. On Kagome's shirt there was blood. From her eyes it was evident that Kagome's soul was just as blood stained.

Five minutes after the tardy bell rang Kagome remained under her tree. She laid a hand on her stomach and knew, from years of staring at them, that the scars were still there. Bruises had been her favorite; they healed and left no trace. She closed her eyes. After her dream the night before she had woken up and fell into another fitful sleep that had been interrupted by another dream. She had dreamed of his cold face. His silver smiling blade.

Kagome stood up quickly and decided to go to class. They were on minimum day schedule and they were to go to sixth period first then go to first through fifth normally. She walked out of the grass and onto the pavement. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha walking toward the same building as she. She ran over to him and nudged him with her shoulder when she reached him. His jumped slightly, all of his muscles tensed up. Then when he saw Kagome he smiled slightly and turned around toward her. She smiled up at him.

"Hey Kagome." He said and he resumed his walk now walking next to her. He slowed his quick paced stride to match hers.

"Hello. Did you see all the cops on campus now? There had to be like twenty of them." She said, in a forced light hearted voice. Inuyasha picked up on the forced tone after she said.

"It's no doubt over the the shooting yesterday. Just play dumb and act completely surprised if anyone tries to talk about it." They entered the foreign language building and walked down the hall in silence. Inuyasha accidentally bumped Kagome fingers with his own. He pulled his hand away quickly and willed the crimson moving to his cheeks to go away. Kagome smiled the same way Inuyasha had earlier.

He put his hand back down a few minutes later and Kagome seized it. He stared down at her surprised.

"Inuyasha I haven't really had a chance to thank you for all you've done. I don't know what I would have done with out you." She said starting to blush. She let go of his hand and hugged him. He put his arms around her and felt her warmth surround her.

"It's no problem Kagome. I'll protect you f…whenever you need it." He changed his word after the first letter left his tongue. They walked in silence until they reached the classroom door. On the door way was a list with all the periods and a place to sign for your attendance like always. Inuyasha pushed the door and held it open as Kagome scribed her name. There were groups of four all around the room with people running all over the place. Sango ran over to Kagome once she saw her.

"Why did you leave this morning, Kag? You freaked the hell out of me." She exclaimed.

"Oh I accidentally went to first period, then I saw Inuyasha when I was walking to this classroom." Kagome lied.

"I reminded you before we got in the car; you need to start listening more." She lectured walking back to a table group where Ayame was sitting. Inuyasha stole a desk from a frail looking boy and dragged it to his normal seat in the corner. Kagome watched this and then was pulled over to the table group containing Sango and Ayame and they started to talk to Kagome and poking various places on her face.

From the corner Inuyasha had an eye barely open watching Kagome. She was listlessly listening to Sango and Ayame. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her. When the bell rang she stood up and draped her messenger bag across her shoulders. He studied her every movement until she left the classroom.

At nutrition Kagome sat back under her tree after the marching band had passed between the buildings on account of it being rally day. She sat in silence staring at the blades of grass. When Kagura walked passed her. She looked over at Kagome and decided to walk over to me. Kagome saw her coming ands dug through her backpack until she found the satin fan from the night before. She extended out to Kagura when she was a stride away from her. Kagura took the fan and opened in front of her face, her trademark move.

"I felt naked without this thing." She joked, without showing much emotion.

"…" Kagome opened her mouth to say something but stopped short. Kagura waved to her as she walked down the paved road.

Kagome watched her walk off and a few of her questions were answered, but the encounter brought on so many more. And there were still so many remaining.

Some people say that life is just about asking the right questions. That it is not about getting any answers. They say the questions are enough.

_**They made Kagome sick.**_

A/N- In the next chapter of Homecoming Court: The homecoming fair starts leaving Kagome lost in the crowds of people and Sango is left alone with her memories.

For some reason when I transfer the story file to the computer with internet to post. It always screws up my format And the quick edit thing doesn't work. This is getting annoying.


	16. 14 part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

A/N- 2:40 Am January 2, 2005. I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can. Sorry again dammit! I didn't get any chapters up winter break. No excuses I was lazy. I'm writing now and I'll try to post a new chapter every Sunday. Hopefully this will work out. Oh and off the subject and for no reason I'm going to say this, when I was in geometry I was being paranoid because I didn't want to pay attention because I hate Mr. Jahns (isn't it funny that my brother just told me that he hated Mr. Jahns too.) anyway I started to stare at the ceiling when I noticed that in the light thing there was a red blinky light. I think there is a camera in the room and it is watching us. So I flipped it off. Oh the nail on my middle finger on my right hand broke down really really low so I have been flipping people off all break saying, "look at my finger'" It is so fun. Sadly though it is starting to get long again. Damn. Anyway enjoy. Read and review.

Homecoming Court

By Red Eclipse

Chapter 14- It's Only Just Beginning

Part 2-My Darling I Can't Admit It but I Treasure You So

* * *

The bell after fifth period was bitter sweet for Kagome. On the one hand she got out of school at 12:30, but on the worse end she was locked in until 3:00. There was a carnival all over the campus. Students jumped up and ran out of the classroom. Kagome had been half asleep so she missed the bell at first what woke her up was the running. She quickly shoved her notebook into her bag and walked quickly through the rows. She took her half finished essay she had been writing and left it on the stack on the teacher's desk.

"Good luck tonight Ms. Higurashi." He smiled at her momentarily. Kagome smiled meekly for a second acting like a normal school girl.

"Thank you Mr. Shinohara. " Kagome bowed to show her respect and walked out of the room. When she open the door two guys pounced on her.

"Excuse me, miss, is this Mrs. Haro's class?" One of the guys who was holding a huge duffel bag with the words 'go shinkon high' embroidered on it.

"Mrs. Haro? No she's in the 700 building, 719 I think, second floor." Kagome answered while walking toward the stairs.

"Dude I told you." the other guy said to the one carrying the duffel bag. They followed Kagome down the stairs. Kagome was headed across the campus toward the only unlocked bathroom. She didn't think about them following her since the stairs she was going down were close to the building they were looking for.

When she stepped of the stairs she maneuvered through the flocks of people toward the bathroom. The two guys were gone.

Kagome silenced her phone repeatedly on her way across the campus, all Sango. Kagome pushed the door open and was surprised to find it empty.

"Inuyasha calm down. I'm sure Kagome's alright." Sango tried to calm the distraught boy. Inuyasha looked at her with wild eyes.

"I saw someone Sango. Kagome's not safe alone on this campus. Call her again." He demanded.

"Demanding thing aren't you?" Sango mumbled while she punched Kagome's number into her cell. "Hey Kagome, it's me again. Look Inuyasha going nuts over here so wherever you are please hurry up. I'm alone with this psycho here."

"I got her voice mail again. Sorry Inuyasha." Sango put her phone down.

"Call again." He demanded looking over the sea of high school aged kids.

"No I'm gonna go eat something I'm starving." Sango said as she took out a string of brightly colored tickets out of her purse and walked toward the booths.

"Fine I don't want your help." Inuyasha called after her. Sango flipped her hand at him without turning around. His phone rang shrilly in his ears. He picked it up and answered it roughly. "What?" He growled.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Miroku's voice rang on the phone.

"None of yours, now what do you want?"

"I feel so unwanted now. My own friend." Miroku whined on the phone.

"What the hell do you want Miroku, I'm kinda busy here."

"I just called to find out if everything was alright. Seems logical that this would be the time He's been waiting for."

"That's the problem Kagome's no where to be found."

"What? What do you mean by 'no where to be found' Dammit."

"It's that stupid homecoming carnival and I can't find Kagome in the crowd. Sango says she's probably alright."

"…" There was a heavy breathing on the phone and Miroku was completely silent.

"Say something dammit!"

"Tonight is your deadline isn't it?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"…" Inuyasha was silent. He felt his throat close up on him.

"Answer me Inuyasha." Miroku demanded in a cold voice.

"I'll take care of her till you get back." **_Till Forever_** he thought silently.

"If a man wants what he thinks he wants then he must get up and act, not give up. It is all right to wish for a thing; more to the point though is to back up the wish with something real. As well, a man must do all of his own work. No one can do it for him. As he seeks the right way and does the work that is to be done, he shall find a suitable, if not desirable path to travel down. Still, it is up to the man to do all of his work."

"Damn, that was philosophical. Who'd you steal it from?"

"Actually I stole most of it from a typing prompt in the computer lab. I did add words to it and took out the 'you can do it' typing crap. But don't let that take out the meaning of what I said Inuyasha."

"Whatever, I've gotta go. See you later."

"Yup. Later." Miroku said before he hung up and the line went dead.

Sango was eating on the walkway of the 800 building which over looked the rides at the carnival. She sighed as she watched couples getting on and off the Ferris wheel. She remembered in her first year at Shinkon high, Miroku took her on the Ferris wheel. He was completely sober of any substance and it was magical. It also broke down so they were stuck on top for an hour. Miroku started to lean near Sango, but then the ride jerked forward and went around extremely fast and she screamed and clung to him as the wheel repeatedly went around at increasing speeds. He patted her hair as she buried her head into his chest. After ten minutes they finally got the Ferris wheel working again and they were able to get off.

After that Sango never saw Miroku sober. His eyes were always glazed. He grabbed her ass all the time but there was never the real Miroku. He came and went like some imaginary phantasm.

The doctors at the clinic had told them they could visit Miroku. Miroku demanded that no one visit him until after October. He said he didn't want anyone to see him that way anymore. They had all agreed that day, but Sango was going tonight.

"I'll leave after Kagome and Ayame leave for the crowning. Kagome will probably be occupied with Inuyasha, so she won't notice me leaving. Ayame has Kouga so she won't mind. The three of them will all be back stage so I'll be alone to take off. All I have to do is find some reason to bring my car too. Easy enough, then I get to see Miroku." Sango was talking to herself as she watched the turning wheel. With just the early formation of the plan, she felt better.

* * *

A/N- In the next chapter: Inuyasha finally finds Kagome. Takashin makes his entrance. 


	17. 143

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Blah!

A/N: A lot of apologies are in order. A lot of crap happened to me. And I can't pinpoint the exact time my life got so damn dramatic! Any way so sorry and enjoy. Song is not mine, it is Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne; I suggest you listen to that song even if you don't like Avril, it's a great song Hear it online either here http/music. you need a yahoo account or here http/ login, go to search for amv's, supersearch and put in musical artist and song title and there's a bunch for this song plus AMV's are always great.

Homecoming Court

By Red Eclipse

Chapter 14: It's only just beginning

Part 3: Bag Trip

Kagome splashed water over her face and braced herself on the sink. She felt nauseous and the scars on her stomach were burning. Like thinking of them stirred up the old pain and reminded her of the current pain. She took in several sharp breaths for a few minutes before she pushed herself straight up again. She turned her head when she heard the door open behind her. A girl with brown hair stepped into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror next to Kagome. She started to mess with her hair but looked at Kagome who was standing still tears threatening to burst from her eyes. The girl turned and looked at Kagome. "Are you okay?" The girl asked Kagome. Kagome's first reaction was to shake her head, but she turned to the girl and gave her a weak smile tears prickling her eyes. She nodded and went to the paper towel dispenser. She took one and wiped her eyes with the abrasive towel. She collected her bag and walked to the door. The girl was watching her as she pushed the door open and walked out the door, but she said nothing.

When Kagome was outside the sheer size of the population hit her. There were rides a Ferris wheel and heart seats that spun around psychotically in a kiddy park. There were a few other things but they didn't matter. She had no idea where to start looking for Inuyasha or Sango. She started to make her way toward the crowd. Someone was calling her name. She heard the voice but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Kagome! Kagome! Over here!" Gee thanks floating voice that helped a lot. She looked around lost and then she saw him. His long black curly hair and his cold chilling eyes. His lips were turned up in a smirk. She was frozen to her spot, she couldn't move if she waned to. Like a snake paralyzes his victim so was his gaze on Kagome. He seemed to dissipate into the crowd. A hand touched her and she jumped. "Kagome remember me?" The voice from moments ago asked right bedside her. She realized Naraku hadn't called her name it had been Hojo standing next to her now, but she was meant to see him. Oh how she wanted to kill him. He made her lose one brother, Souta was out there somewhere and it hurt to think he might be hurting. And even more it hurt to think of her family because it led to thoughts of her father, and she almost lost her twin brother. When she thought of everything her chest swelled and she pushed air out of her chest and she wanted to pull at her skin until everything was gone. Like in summer when it is really hot and you can't get comfortable and you throw your sheet off and you contort your body into weird positions trying to scrape everything off.

"Hi Hojo. I didn't know you went here." She said throwing all thoughts off of her. She was grateful to not be alone anymore. He hugged her.

"I just transferred here. I forgot you went here. I never thought I'd see you again." He let her go finally and smiled. She smiled at him too.

"Me neither." In truth she forgot about him. Awkward.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been," What are you supposed to say here? "Great. You?"

"I've been great too."

She smiled buying time. Thinking what to say next. Friendly banter was done. This is where personal things are supposed to be questioned.

"Do you still talk to Aya?" He asked,

Who? "No I haven't talked to her in ages."

"Oh really that's too bad."

"Do you remember Sango?"

"Oh yeah I remember her. You and her were inseparable. Does she go here too?"

"Yeah I was looking for her and another friend of mine."

"Oh who?" what a nosy bastard.

"Inuyasha. I don't think you know him."

"So you have a boyfriend now?" Nosy nosy nosy.

"Well no, not really."

"Maybe we could get together sometime. Go for coffee or a movie sometime."

Shit crap, fuck. "Uh yeah I guess so. Well I gotta get back to looking for my friends, I'll talk to you later Hojo."

"Bye Kagome. Has your number changed?"

"Did I ever give you my cell number?"

"No just your house number."

"Oh then yeah I'm temporarily living with Sango. I'll give you my number later. I really have to go."

"Okay bye Kagome." To her discontent he hugged her again and lingered for quite a while before he let her go. When he finally broke away from her Kagome all but ran away from him. Stopping only to look back and cringe. "I should have said I had a boyfriend How am I gonna get out of this Dammit?" She said to herself as she headed to the crowd.

As she passed the area where she had seen Naraku, she looked over wearily, half expecting him to pop out and grab her. When she passed successfully it only flamed her suspicions.

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the middle of the stage in the quad. They call it a stage but it's really only a 20-foot slab of cement barely raised off the ground. He was pissing off most of the regular clique groups that hang out on that thing. People were mad dogging him, but he wouldn't budge. His idea was that he could see everyone who went by in the quad. His mind kept wandering to all that Naraku had said to him and showed him. Miroku had been right the deadline set was approaching. Too fast for Inuyasha's taste. And what Naraku had was worse than anything he could have imagined. He could have sworn he'd seen him on the campus today, but now he couldn't find him. He scanned the quad again for her; it made him nervous not knowing where she was with Naraku there, somewhere lurking in the shadows.

From the corner of his eye he spotted her walking from a bathroom. He watched as she stopped and looked around her. She froze starring at something. Then she jumped when another guy touch her, apparently throwing her off guard. He growled as the guy hugged her and she let him. They stood there talking for a while. Then before parting he hugged her again, and lingered in her embrace. When se was broken away from him se started to walk toward the quad but stopped and looked back. His heart fell. She continued walking toward the quad looking suspiciously to her right into a crowd of people. She stopped and looked around when she reached the edge of the quad. She scanned it for a familiar face. He wasn't going to make himself noticeable to her. Besides she had just answered his question for him.

Kagome spotted him on her own. Her heart swelled when she saw him sitting in the middle of the stage, pissing everyone off. She wanted to run toward him but she calmly walked. She stopped in front of him and said, "Hi." With a big grin on her face. He looked up and nodded his head in recognition. When she saw he wasn't going to do anything else she sat down next to him on the stage. His face didn't change so she took his hand trying to shake him out of his mood. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" She asked in a calm slow voice. It seemed like he wasn't going to say a word and for a while he didn't. Then he looked her right in the eye suddenly, "I saw Naraku." He said.

"I know I did too." She nodded. He stared mystified.

"You saw him?"

"Yeah when I came out of the bathroom I saw him but he dissipated into the crowd. He didn't do anything but stare at me. Seemed like a warning of some kind." He grimaced at her words. Images Naraku showed him flashed through his mind. Words written on paper reports, witness accounts of a gruesome abandonment of humanity and compassion. He couldn't bring himself to say a word to her. He put a hand on her face suddenly. Her eyes widened. He cupped his hand on her cheek and just cradled it there. Her life was in his hand. The life of her mother and even her brothers was in his hands. He knew he had to swallow his pride and do everything for them. He owed it to them. To her.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it."

They had left the stage together. Happy little clique people took back their spots happily, glaring as they walked off together. Kagome led Inuyasha to a ramen booth where he shoved to the front and took most of their stock and Kagome raided the brownie booth. They made their way to the loser spot and happily sat eating their claim. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder happily. He looked up and raised an eyebrow then went back to eating his ramen. After a while Kagome stood up and said she was going to the bathroom. Inuyasha mumbled, "Be careful." And she nodded. As she walked to the bathroom she looked up at the 800 building and there she saw Sango sitting by herself. Kagome sighed and went for the stairs.

She went up three flights to the fourth floor and saw Sango sitting cross-legged at the edge of the ramp starring down silently puncturing the little groups of people with her downward gaze. First Kagome didn't want to disturb her, but then she heard the quiet sobs emanating from her friend and she couldn't take it. She ran to Sango and sat down by her. Sango turned to her, tears streaming down her face and fell into Kagome's arms sobbing into her. Kagome stroked her hair as her body shook violently with the sobs. They rocked back and forth. Silently comforting the crying girl. Then Sango sat up. "I need a bathroom." She said rubbing at her eyes. Kagome nodded and helped Sango up.

She led her toward the stairs and to the second floor where there was a bathroom. She held the door open for Sango who went right to the sinks. The wet a towel and rubbed at her eyes furiously. Kagome watched her with sad eyes. She knew Sango's pain and she hated seeing it displayed in a way she knew Sano hated. Sango didn't like to appear weak. She never let things like this show. But this was good for her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. That you had to see that." She said piteously.

"Don't be sorry Sango, I understand. You can beak down in front of me whenever you need to." Sango stared at her after the words left her mouth. She seemed to nod taking the information in. Kagome smiled sincerely and Sango smiled back sobbing a little more. Then she stopped suddenly and dried her eyes again. She took up her bag and walked toward the door. Kagome followed her and they went toward the stairs. Kagome stopped realizing she didn't have her bag. She told Sango to go on without her.

She went back to the bathroom and opened the door. "Oh yeah I left my stuff with Inuyasha." She turned to leave but she was grabbed before she got to the door, She struggled to get her arm free but was clamped down firmly. A towel was put in front of her face. There was a thick chemical smell; she knew what it was instantly. Chloroform. Her sight was blurring everything was going fuzzy. The last thing she heard was her phone ringing.

Sango waited b the stars for Kagome. It didn't' make sense that it would take five minutes to grab her stuff. So she went back to the bathroom and pushed the door open.

"Kagome! Kagome are you in here?" She called. It was pointless anyone could tell there was no one in there. Kagome's bag wasn't in there and neither was Kagome. Sango looked around for a minute. Her concentration was thrown off when her cell phone rang and vibrated on her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the number. 'Inuyasha' it said. She flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Hey what's up?" She asked trying to camouflage her concern.

"Is Kagome with you?" He asked with a very impatient voice.

"No, I don't know where she is. She went back to the bathroom to get her stuff and then when it was taking so long I went in there and she wasn't there."

"What! You are fucking kidding me Dammit!"

"No, I'm not I'm really worried."

"Well that's a good thing because Naraku is somewhere on campus and he saw Kagome."

"No. Oh Shit."

"Yeah really. Where were you guys?"

"800 building 2nd floor."

"I'll be there in a second."

Sango hung up and leaned over the sides watching for him. He appeared around the side of the building running for all he was worth, shoving through groups of people in the process. He flew up the stairs three at a time.

"What do we do?" Sango asked desperately. Inuyasha stared at the door to the bathroom for a moment.

"Call Ayame and Kouga. With more people we can search better." He stopped and glared at two guys carrying a duffel bag. He'd seen them before but the bag had looked empty now it looked full. They emerged from a classroom. Inuyasha ran toward the door and caught it before it shut. He peered inside and saw no teacher so he pulled the door open and stepped inside. He flipped the light switch, flooding the room with white florescent lights. He looked up and remembered Kagome's stay in the hospital. He closed the door behind him and looked at the lock. There was a metal tool, used to force locks open, abandoned on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it. He knew what it was instantly; he had one in his own pocket always with him. He walked around the classroom looking for any sign that Kagome had been there. All he found were red fibers probably from the bag. He went toward the door and left the room.

Next he went to the girl's bathroom and shoved the door open. To his luck there were no girls currently in the room. He scanned the room and instantly noticed the bunched up towel in the trashcan. He pulled it out and sniffed it. He knew the smell it was chloroform. He took the towel out with him when he returned next to Sango. She hung up her phone and looked at him with sad eyes. He held the towel out to her and she stared at it. "What's that?" She asked.

"Smell it." She did and took it away from her nose gagging.

"What is that?"

"Chloroform."

"Chloroform, Oh no Kagome."

"Yeah this definitely is Naraku's doing."

When Kagome came to she felt very uncomfortable. She was crammed into a tiny space and she felt like she was thrown over someone's shoulder. She was sure she was moving but she couldn't pinpoint where she was. Soon enough she was dropped heavily onto the ground and what sounded like a zipper opened and light was on her. She was pulled out of the bag roughly and she stood in front of the two guys she'd seen when she left fifth period. She noticed she was in a bathroom. She didn't like this situation at all. The second se realized she wasn't tied she took off toward the door. One moved to stop her but she slapped his hand away. The other one had already cut down on her path and had her arm-twisted behind her.

"Are you going to be a good little girl or am I going to have to use this?" He held out a syringe and squeezed some of the liquid inside out. It hit Kagome's

Cheek and she ried to pull out of his grip but he twisted the arm to a worse angle. She cried out in pain. "If you're gonna be difficult you leave me no choice." He took the sringe with his free hand and jammed it into her arm roughly. Her jerking made it worse. The liquid burned as it went in. She cried out again. He lt go of her and she tried to run. The second guy was already standing in front of the door preventing her escape. The first was now calmly leaning against the door holding an open knife in his hands. He was smiling and stroking the blade. "You might not want to be standing when the chemicals in your veins take effect. Kagome saw the hall door and futily walked toward it. She knew it was a long shot, those doors were usually locked but she couldn't not try. With everystep she took her legs felt heavier. It felt like she was wearing lead shoes. Then her arms grew heavy and her torso and her head. She stumbled to the wall. She held on to it and tried to keep moving forward. It was getting harder and harder. She had a hand on the door and fell. She winced as her head hit the floor with a heavy clunk. She heard a cruel chuckling from the guy with the knife. "Why don't people ever listen to the man with the knife. Does your head hurt darling?"

"You're no man. You're one of Naraku's henchmen."

"Don't make me laugh little girl."

"Then you're with Takashin."

"Close enough."

"You are Takashin."

"Someone get ms. Higurashi a prize." He said clapping his hands and waling toward her with the knife.

"Bastard"

"Ouch. Don't do that to me. That really hurts. Oh it stings so bad." He crouched down next to her. "You're not going to be able to move anyhing love. No shaking your head running away. That stuff I put in you paralzed the muscles in you back, legs, arms, torso all you can do is talk and make faces at me." She sat quietly defeated fearful of what he was going to do to her. He took her right arm and grinned. She closed her eyes closing him out. "I have to admit I felt really sorr for you when I read your report. I feel kinda bad about doing this to you. But what kind of criminal would I be if I acted through my feelings? Now as I read it I got the understanding that you like the cuts better then the bruises." Kagome wanted to cry now but that would only prolong the pain she would go through. She knew her pain and sufferiing would feed him and make it worse for her. She clamped her eyes shut. Images threaening to surface. She felt the burn as the knife dug into her skin. He dragged it and wiped at her skin with something hard making her new wounds stings worse. He obviously had a pattern he was following across her arm. She saw his old distorted face grinning watching her pain, then she saw her mother crying as he took Kagome's arm and lead her away, She saw Souta's lost face, and then Miroku. Her father kept taking over their images wih his own and it hurt worse that anything Takashin could dish out. Memories of home cut through her thoughts like the blade hrough her flesh. There had never been a home and no there was a tentative home. But look how that famly is disrupted, her mother was in her home with her father, Souta was drifting in and out of a drug induced haze, Miroku was in rehab and Kagome was with her friend. The house itself was torn apart. Kagome only now thoug about the mther she always saw, her crying on he bed as he took Kagome. She tried to find a single time when her mother tried to stop it. Kagome remembered the first time it happened. She saw her mother lying there broken, he was already done with her and he was moving on the Kagome. She cried out to her mother. Called again and again. When it was over Kagome lay bruised and beaten her mother stood at the door staring at her with hollow eyes. She came to her and put her head in her lap, she stroked her hair and that was all. The tear burned as they left her eyes. For a second she forgot about the blade so it surprised her when she opened her eyes and saw Takshin working on her arm.

"You look like you're seeing me for the first time love." He said confused by her looks.

"I forgot about you." His face dropped.

"Yeah it's so easy to forget about the guy ovening up your skin." The second uy standing by the door was laughing. "Shut up over there." He growled miffed that he was forgotten. "Done." He said standing up angrily. He started to walk away.

"Hey!" Kagome called. "You don't know anything about what my father did to me. You know nthing about what my family turned into. So don't say you do." She said coldly. He stared at her.

"Sorry about this." He said. "I had no choice. I'm sorry." He looked back at her sadly and continued to make her way out. "If you live I promise I'll make it up to you." Kagome let out a chilling laugh. She couldn't stop it.

"Why would you do something like that?" She asked coldly but he was already out the door without another word. Kagome couldn't make herself care that she was slowly bleeding to death. Streams of blood were falling from her veins and all she felt was the newly aquired emptiness.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

"What are we doing here, this isn't my problem." Kouga growled. Ayame punched him on the shoulder he shut up instantly.

"Ayame and Sango I want you to look in every girls' bathroom for Kagome, stay together don' split up no matter what okay." They nodded and ran off. Once they were gone Inuyasha turned to Kouga. "I need you help here. I sent the girls to do that because it was pointless and will keep tem out of harms way. You know as well as I do where Kagome would be. I need you to help me look through all the bathrooms for her. Please."

"Fine." They ran dwn the stairs and split up. A million thoughts were rushing through Inuyasha's head. He hoped he got to her in time. Before anything worse could happen to her. He shoved the first door open and pushed inside. There were a few guys at the urinals that glared at him. He pushed each stall open and left uming when he didn't find her. He repeated this at each one he visited. After about fifteen minutes his phone rang and he answered it quickly. "Inuyasha the bathroom on the east side of the 200 buiding is locked and there's soft singing from it."

"Call inside. " He heard Kouga doing through the other line.

Kouga pounded on the door. "Kagome can you hear me are you in there?" He strained his ear against the door tring to hear any sound. "Kagome it's Kouga are you in there." He listened again and he thought he heard a faint "Kouga." But he wasn't sure.

"I'm pretty sure she's in there, I think I heard her say my name. It was faint. Get over here."

Inuyasha ran across the quad to the 200 building. He saw Kouga messing with the lock and kicking at the door. He took his own metal tool out of his pocket and threw himself at the door. He shoved it in and moved it around until he heard the familiar click. The door swung open and they both rushed in. Inuyasha threw himself by her side. Kouga shut the door and locked it again.

"Kagome. Kagome can you hear me?" Inuyasha called fighting tears away.

"Inu.. yasha." She said weakly. He took her bloody arm and studied it. He stood up and pulled napkins out of the dispenser. He put them on Kagome's wrist and applied pressure. Kouga looked at what he was doing and got Inuyasha more paper towels. "Inuyasha." She called out.

"I'm right here Kagome."

"It was Takshin, he knew things about me no one but Sango knows about." Inuyasha continued to apply pressure to her wrist.

"In five minutes the bell rings and they start letting people out." Kouga said looking at his watch.

"Okay get me the rest of the towels and then go find Ayame and Sango. Tell them I'll take care of Kagome and bring her to Sango's when I can."

"Alright, you know they're gonna throw a fit with that plan."

"Yeah I know that's why I'm sending you." Inuyasha took the towels from Kouga.

"Hell na I ain't going."

"Fine let your girlfriend worry over one of her close friends. It's good for people to get so stressed out. Really there was an article in the New York Times about it."

"Fine I'll go for Ayame." Inuyasha smirked as he left then returned to Kagome. He felt helpless.

"Hold on Kagome just five minutes. You have to stay with me. Then I'll take care of you properly." Her eyes flickered, she wanted to sleep. Even wih Inuyasha next to her she still felt angry and alone.

"My mother."

"Your mother? She's with your grandpa."

"No, not that, she never tried."

"Don't worry about your mother."

"No dammit she never tried to help me ever. She just stared."

"Kagome can you walk? What else did he do to you?"

"He injected something and I can't move anything, all I can do is talk and 'make faces' so said takashin."

"Shit, it'll last for a few hours." Kagome grew quiet.

"She never…just watched…never helped." Tears streams down her temples. Inuyasha wiped at her eye gently and cupped her face again. His phone rang and he sighed.

"Hey."

"Inuyasha they opened the gates early and the gate right by you is unguarded plus no ones going out that way."

"Okay thanks."

"Sango sad she's gonna beat your face in when you bring Kagome over."

"Tell her I'm really scared."

"Ow… hey don't hit me… ow fine. Inuyasha! Damn you." Sango stole Kouga's phone.

"Hello Sango. Are you getting ready to kick my ass?"

"Don't patronize me cunt, you better take care of Kagome. If anything happens I'll cut your balls off."

"Oh that's low Sango. Low." He hung up on her and turned his phone off. He scooped Kagome up bridal style and took her to his car.

A/N- I wasn't going to stop here but I did. I just got back in and I got really freaked out cause we were sitting on the benches of a school and then we saw a helicopter and everyone was looking at nervously. It went away but then about five minutes later it comes back and there's a spotlight out and one guy runs but everyone else there yells at him. He runs and he had a fucking dime sack. We all rushed toward the cover thingyand it goes away. It was a little freaky. Last time that happened the helicopter was following us as we walked around the neighborhood. We really need to stop going to that damn school. Hope you enjoyed the chapter almot 5,000 words!


	18. 14 pt 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha.

Homecoming Court

By Red Eclipse

Chap 14 -It's only just beginning

Part 3 the long ride to hell

Inuyasha's heart was racing as he drove. Kagome was laying on the back seat going on about her mother. He didn't understand what she was trying to say. He only knew she was in pain all because of him. It ripped him up inside. He ripped through a red light narrowly avoiding a car crash.

Flashback

Inuyasha stared at Naraku coldly. He was smirking and the gleam in his red eyes pissed Inuyasha off.

"What's with that look Inuyasha? You knew I was coming here." He said still smirking.

"What's your damn proposition?" Inuyasha asked apprehensively

"Calm down Inuyasha won't you join me inside? For old times sake." Naraku stared at Inuyasha face at the words and laugh cruelly, his red eyes filling with joy at his cousin's anger.

"Like hell I'd go in there with you." Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm not gonna kill the best assassin I ever had. Oh I'm sorry you like the word hit man better don't you? The truth is I need again Inuyasha."

"Fuck you."

"I thought you'd say something like that. That's why I thought I'd tell Kagome about Mr. H" He smiled coldly red eyes still dancing. Inuyasha froze.

"Damn you what does Kagome have to do with any of this?"

"Everything you hold here so obviously dear that's all. You wouldn't want to see here new life disrupted by the hand of her father." His cold smile grew wider. Inuyasha jumped at him and pinned him against the wall cutting off his air. Naraku smiled again as a red dot danced on Inuyasha's face and traveled to his arm. "You think I wouldn't take precautions?" Inuyasha released him.

"What do you want of me?" he asked defeated.

"Please come in." Naraku smirked and turned toward the run down decapitating building. Inuyasha followed.

He hadn't asked for this. He'd only wanted to help Miroku out by watching out for his sister.

Naraku led him through the building to a small room with two leather chairs. He turned to Inuyasha and gestured to one of the chairs. Inuyasha watched him take a seat on the chair opposite. His face was blank now waiting for Inuyasha to sit down.

"Now what is it that you want?" Inuyasha said glaring as he sat down. Naraku's smirk returned.

"I have made trouble for myself with another gang. I need your help." Inuyasha laughed coldly at that. Naraku kept his calm smirk on his face.

"You have to be kidding me. You fucking bastard."

"Before you make your decision I have a story to tell you. You won't like it. I'm actually the hero of the story. Before tonight that is."

Inuyasha stared at him. The anger he felt was boiling. All he had done to get away from all of this. He didn't want to kill, never again. Kagome made him feel like that was possible. He liked the girl. Not like in that way. He respected her, her quiet strength.

Inuyasha slammed the break in front of his apartment. He got Kagome out of the backseat and ran into the building. He ran up the stairs. The other tenants were staring at him as he carried her up. He put Kagome down and she leaned against the wall teetering as she stood on her temporarily paralyzed legs. He unlocked his door and helped Kagome into the room. He helped her to the couch and went for his bathroom.

"The night started like ever other. Miroku came to me with money he'd obviously stolen for his heroin. He'd just started the stuff then. He said a few things here and there that made me feel rather bad taking the money from him. He said something about his sister that made me sick. His damn father I hated the man, he disgusted even me. He mixed several types of drugs and added alcohol to the mix. It made him really aggressive.

"His father had already came to me for his fix the night before, but that night he came back after his son and demanded more. He had a vodka bottle with him. I could see n his eyes he'd already taken stuff that night so I raised the price. He was okay with the very high price and emptied his bank account for me.

"He drove home beat knocked his wife around and then raped her. Despicable bastard. Then Kagome came home. He immediately focused his attention on her. He beat her and raped her as well, more than once that night. Kagome was barely clinging to life at this point and hours later as his intoxication dropped and his mind started to clear, he figured out she was dying. So he did the most honorable thing he could."

Inuyasha returned to the living room with towels and gauze. He removed the paper towels form her wrist and put a towel immediately over it to stop the bleeding. He heard her whimpering.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked gently.

"No I still can't move anything." She said weakly.

"Give it a few hours." He said calmly. She closed her eyes and sighed. "No Kagome stay awake. You can't go to sleep yet." She flickered her eyes open and stared at him.

"He took out side and put her in the trunk of his car. Then he drove through the night to a park. He stopped there, snorting some speed before going on any further. He dragged her almost lifeless body out of the trunk of his car and took her deep into the park and there is where he left her to die. A half hour later a Good Samaritan called 911 and waited with her.

"At the hospital they found she had been raped and beaten by an anonymous attacker. They treated her and took photographs of the bruises. I have those take a look for your self." Naraku laid a folder down on the coffee table between them.

Inuyasha took the folder tentatively. He'd already known of this attack just not at this detail. He had never seen the pictures he didn't even know what age she was at the attack. He had to assume she was young. Kagome had said he left when she was 6 and that she barely remembered him. He knew she was lying.

He couldn't prepare himself for what he saw when he opened the folder. Kagome. Her eyes cold and listless, not clinging to any hope. Kagome. Bruised and batter, bruises on her face, arms, legs, thighs, stomach and back. Kagome. 16 years old. Only a year and a half ago. He dropped the folder. "Kagome." He whispered.

When the bleeding had finally stopped, Inuyasha looked at the wound. Takashin had roughly carved the word 'Dawn' into her skin. Even if Kagome never knew what it would mean it would be a scar on her skin forever. He would be just a scar to her forever. He cleaned to wounds and dried it. He took the gauze and began to wrap it around her arm. She looked down at what he was doing.

"You'll be okay Kagome don't worry." He said standing up.

Naraku's laughter filled the room as Inuyasha dropped the folder and sat stunned. '16, 16, 16' the number repeated in his head. Inuyasha put his head in his hands and sighed defeated.

"Wait Inuyasha I'm not done yet." Inuyasha was silent still holding his head in his hands. "This is the best part of the story. Don't you want to hear it?" his laughter rang out again.

"Stop laughing you fucking bastard." He growled not able to take the sound ringing out throughout the room. He felt compressed. Whatever was next would trap him.

"I'm sorry it was disrespectful to the poor girl. I must continue. Before Kagome was released I kidnapped her father and had some of my men beat the crap out of him. I transported him to New York, got him a job and eradicated his memory. The only problem is every 6 moths he needs a booster shot because the memories start to come back eventually. He is now a powerful businessman, who has a folder full of kiddie porn on his computer and had a powerfully strong drinking problem. Now in 7 weeks I will have to give him another booster shot. Now I don't like having to threaten you with this but I really have no choice. If you don't help me then I will be forced to let him gain his memories. There's no doubt he will want to come home to his precious almost grown daughter, his sons and his beautiful wife."

"You son of a bitch! I won't let you do this!" Inuyasha jumped up and punched Naraku in the face as hard as he could. Naraku was knocked from his chair and slumped on his hands and knees. Inuyasha kicked him harshly in the stomach. He heard steps running toward him and he felt someone grab his arm. He turned and slugged the guy in the face. He fell and other's jumped at Inuyasha. He pulled his gun out and was pointing it straight at Naraku's face. Naraku laughed again. Inuyasha cocked the gun. Simultaneously he heard ten other guns surrounding him cock, pointing straight at him. He smirked.

"Stop." Naraku said to them motioning for them to lower their weapons. "Inuyasha I am willing to overlook that for the moment. I will give till Dawn after homecoming to come to me and pledge your loyalty to me. That is your last day. Remember dawn. Now leave unless you're ready now." Inuyasha still wouldn't lower his weapon.

"Will Kagome be safe once I do this?" He asked glaring fiercely.

"Yes of course. From myself and her father."

"And will you Hassle Miroku?"

"No of course not. I won't sell him anything if he comes to me. I will leave Kagome alone, her family and all of her friends."

"Will I be able to monitor her?"

"I don't care you can be fucking her when you're not working for me for all I care if you think you can keep her hidden from anyone who might target you by getting her." Inuyasha glared harder.

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I left you alone for a rather long time after you successfully left remember. You're the one who had to spit in my face by taking one of my best customers to get clean. That was very rude."

"Can you tell me were Kagome's other brother is? Souta?"

"No, I haven't seen the little bastard for a while. He probably killed himself." Inuyasha grimaced for Kagome. "If you want I can get you some of the stuff I use on her dad, she'll forget you and everything that's she been through. For a while anyway. If you want to take that course." Inuyasha lowered his weapon.

"We'll be in touch." He said coldly.

"Does that mean you will agree."

"Maybe or maybe that will be the day I come to kill you." He smirked and left the building flipping Naraku off.

"Come on Kagome I'll take you home to Sango." He said. She looked up at him. Her eyes were watering. Tears in the corners of her eyes. He crouched by her and wiped them away softly.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." He helped her up and took her down the stairs back to his car.

A/N- That's it part four is over. Next is the last part, the homecoming dance. It will hopefully be out soon I found the link for my fanfic alert list I made a long time ago. http/redeclipse. get notified of the next chapter when I post it. I hope you like the chapter, Naraku's proposition tell me what you think. Bye R&R!


	19. NOTE THAT MUST BE READ!

Homecoming Court

By Red Eclipse

Email 

I have very bad news for the people who liked the story a lot. I shall be taking it down shortly. There are so many plot holes and its plot was really weak anyway. Things had formed too late in the story for them to make any sense. I was seriously dreading writing the chapters that would follow homecoming night. I was trying to write the final part of chapter fourteen tonight and I figured out there was no way to salvage it.

_BUT FEAR NOT! KEEP READING PLEASE:_

It shall be back very soon. I am very pumped to rewrite and I'll work very hard to bring it out. I shall try very hard to bring it out by October. If you want an email to notify you when it is complete. Send me an email with Fanfic alert in the subject box and I'll send you an email when it's reposted. I'm working on it right this moment and I am undistracted by anything right now.

I am sooooooooooo sorry to those that reviewed and said they couldn't wait for the next chapters and to anyone who is reading this. Trust me this is for the best. I've tried to write the 5th part five times already and I tried to write the last chapter at least 10 times before I finally got it posted. Even then I wasn't happy with were it was pulling the story. The second version shall be a lot better and will make much more sense I swear. I was having a hard time motivating myself to work on it at all, hence the long time between updates. And even when I was updating I was just doing it so that I would be done with this story and that's just not right.

Here are some tentative previews below and remember if you want to be notified email me. You don't have to review but please just send me your email and I shall notify you the exact day I posted back up on fan fiction dot net. I'm excited to do this so I'm going to get to work on this post hast, so bye bye. I love you if you chose to stick with the story. If you send me your email I might even send you a preview. So yeah, bye love you all.

From chapter one Kagome's POV

My head was pounding as I stumbled out of my math class. The class had been excruciating to sit through. Mr. Yu's voice had been painfully monotone as he droned on about triangles. Ugh. I tried to find my way outside, while stumbling through the catacomb that my mind was making the hallway I was in. Really it was just a straight shoot, tell my head that simple little fact. The people swarming out of the many classrooms didn't help matters either. My head was swimming and my head was trying to tell my feet to move with the crowd. I sighed and moved to the wall. I leaned my back against it and waited for it to clear out.

All was going well until the door next to me swung open and struck my head. I went down. And the people? Oh the people. The generous, kind people stepped over my collapsed form. I sighed and stayed where I was. My head was swimming anyway, why fight it? I closed my eyes momentarily until I heard my brother's voice penetrate my attempts to calm my poor head. I pried an eye open to see Miroku standing there with a stupid grin on his face. His friend was next to him. There was no doubt in my mind that they were both probably stoned off their asses. Miroku extended a hand out to me. I glared at it and was surprised to see his face look a little forlorn for a moment. His dopey grin returned moments later as I climbed to my feet. He put his arm around me in a brotherly fashion and guided me out of the hall.

"I saw what time you got in last night little sis." He smirked. Little sis? Last time I checked this was my twin brother. I rolled my eyes and separated myself from his arm when we reached the end of the hall.

I kept walking until I caught sight of Sango out in the middle of the quad under a scrawny tree leaning against my backpack. I walked over to her and sat down. She was just about asleep. Kiddies this is why you do not go clubbing on a Sunday and if you do make sure there are no tests coming up on Monday. We were both trashed and worst of all there was a screaming mass of screaming females gathered around the makeshift stage at the other end of the quad. It made my head al the worse. Sango groaned groggily in acknowledgement of my presence. I mumbled a few nonsensical made up words that chalked up to being random noises really. You can't really call them words.

"What are the screaming masses screaming about?" I yawned as I leaned against my backpack Sango yawned loudly.

"Homecoming queen nominations." She muttered.

Another chapter Inuyasha's POV

I watched her as she gathered up her things grinning with another brown haired girl. I knew every single thing about this girl. She laughed at something the other girl said and tucked strands of her raven black hair behind her ear. Miroku's sister. She's been screwed over greatly and she didn't deserve to have this happen to her again. This wasn't fait. It was just wrong to do this to her again. I got up and left the classroom. I shook my head as I passed the teacher who taught English. Everyday she was asleep at her desk. She'd write the assignments for the day on the board. The only time she was awake was for tests and if the principal walked in the room. Somehow she always managed to jerk awake the few times he did walk in. It made me suspect she wasn't really asleep at that desk of hers. She was simply fake it so she wouldn't have to face us. Had years of teaching taken that much out of her? Pathetic.

I found Miroku leaning against my car expecting a ride. I knew he had totaled the car that he had shared with his sister. I unlocked my door and then reached over to unlock the passenger door. He got in and sighed. He had a thin layer of sweat coating his face and his breathing was shallow. This was to be expected. This was the first day he was off Heroin. So far he was doing good. He'd made me promise I wouldn't make him get into a methadone clinic unless he took it again. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be stronger than a drug. I admired him for coming today.

"How you doing?" I asked concerned over his shallow breath. He shook his head and then rested against the seat closing his eyes.

"So far so good. I'm just really tired right now." He said. I nodded and started the car. Kagome and her friends walked past the car, all three smiling. I shook my head and started off for the Higurashi house.

That's all for right now. I'm getting tired. It's 4:20 in the morning. I'm now officially an insomniac. Yesterday I passes out from exhaustion around 7 AM and my mom woke me up at 9 to take me to the Cerritos mall to go jean shopping. What a joy. Two hours of sleep. I went to bed and I tried to got to bed but after two hours of tossing uncomfortably I finally got up and wandered around finally listening to a bunch of CDs till I passed out. Life is unfair.

I will see you very soon.

Third time: Send me an email with your email and I will notify once reposted, promise. Actual chapters shall be better than the above. That was just a haphazard preview. Kagome's POV was probably closer to what I'll use over Inuyasha's POV above but we'll see. Very soon. By October. If I lag email me and bitch at me. I need people yelling at me to get my ass moving. I'm kinda lazy. The worst thing is that I'm home alone with absolutely nothing to do since I'm currently not talking to Jessie or Misti, the latter who simply uses me for Ciggs, and I can't get myself to work on anything at all. This should be better in September when I'm looking for anything to do over my geometry, which I failed last year and I have to take it again this year. Sigh. Toodles. Lots of love.

**SOON SOON I SWEAR!**

**EMAIL IF YOU WANT ME TO NOTIFY. **

Email 

I'M WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT. THAT SHOULD EASE PEOPLES MINDS. Bye Peps!


End file.
